A Simple Gift
by Madame Blaze
Summary: Seven years after a strange girl was giving a unique locket from a certain fire demon, decides to go on a quest to find him. What twist and turns will happen when the boy shes looking for is right in front of her and she doesnt even know it? HieiOC
1. Claimed to be a goddess

Neko: Ok this is my first fanfic so no flames! I'm very sensitive...

Hiei: You shouldn't lie to the readers like that Neko.

Me: Shut up! Don't make me take away your katana for another week!

Hiei: Meep!

Me: That's what I thought! Now do the disclaimer.

Hiei: Why me? I'm sure Kurama would be more then willing-

Me: I didn't ask Kurama, I asked you! Hiei don't make me force you to do it.

Hiei: Hn. Like you could...

Me: -Holds sweet snow in my hand- What's this? The last box of sweet snow? Now what should I do with this?

Hiei: NO! But I don't want to do the disclaimer! -Gives a puppy dog face-

Me: Aw! Just take the damn sweet snow... Your lucky you're so damn sexy or that wouldn't work!

Hiei: Hn.

Me: Yu Yu Hakusho and the characters don't belong to me. Its not mine, It's yours! Go ahead! Take it! I only own Neko, Jencine and the other characters I added to this fic.

1-------

_Seven years. Seven years was the first and last time I saw him. I guess he's still a stranger so why is he constantly in my mind? Who would of thought such a simple act of kindness would keep someone in my head for so many years! Who would of thought that a locket would keep this boy stuck in my thoughts for so long..._

A short girl steps out the shadows. She has beautiful bronze skin, which was very uncommon in the region she was in, making her very unique. Her black hair is swept in a long braid with a gold hoop at the end. Her short claws on her small hands and small pointy ears, and if you looked at her back, you could see a long skinny black tail, made her look demonic.

But she wasn't. She didn't know what she was...

But the most interesting thing about her is her eyes. She has a very interesting shade of green eyes that would remind a person of wild life, but what made her eyes unique were the tiny gold speckles in her eyes. She's wearing a black chest armor with a fire symbol on the center with long white sleeve shirt is behind the armor and baggy black pants with black slip on shoes.

"Neko! Where in the seven hells are you? When I find you, I'm gonna kick your short little a- Hey Neko! I was just looking for you!" A girl with short black hair and neon purple streaks said sweat dropping. At the top of her head are black fox ears with silver tips with a matching tail on the back of her. (Gee. If I didn't know any better, I would think I was advertising clothes! ;) She had creamy colored completion and friendly ruby red eyes. She wore a red tank top and black capres with dull black combat boots.

"What is it Jencine? You interrupted my nap..." Neko lied. She just didn't want her to know that she was thinking about the boy again...

"I'm stupid, but I'm not _that_ stupid. You where thinking about _him_ again weren't you?" Jencine asked in a board tone. "Man your obsessed..."

"First of all, I am not obsessed! I made a promise to thank that boy, and thank him I shall! And second of all, I told you I was tacking a nap. I sleep when I'm tired, as does the rest of the world, I just get tired more often then most people do!" Snapped Neko. "Anyway, what did you want? I don't think you came her just to bug me." Neko said calmly.

"Oh yeah! The villagers said to come back to the village by sundown. They're having a good bye ceremony for you." Jencine said as she watched Neko shift uncomfortably. "What's the matter kitty?"

"Nothing... it's just... I wished they wouldn't hold a ceremony for me just because of what they think I am..." said Neko shyly.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad! I mean look! People are always giving you stuff... clothes... jewels... pudding... I meant food... I don't see how someone can be so pure when they have all this stuff sitting in front of them for the taking" said Jencine greedily.

"But, I don't care about that stuff! I all I want is to find-" Neko stopped herself before she finished her sentence.

"Told you you're obsessed..." Jencine said while Neko glared daggers at her kitsune friend. "Okay, I have a question for you. Well let's just say we do find this boy some miracle. What will you do then? What will you say? I think it would be odd if you ran up to a guy who probably doesn't even remember you and say, 'Hey I remember you from my childhood! You where the nice boy who was injured and almost died but I saved you! You didn't have anything to give me and you didn't want to feel like you owed me anything, so you spent the money you had left to get me a present. No one ever gave me a present before so you're the one who helped open my heart to people. Well I just wanted to say thanks for the pretty locket. Bye.' See? That would be odd." Said a twitching Jencine. "Do you even remember what he looks like?

"Not really. All I really remember was his eyes. The where red like yours but more of a blood red then a ruby red. But... when I saw his eyes he looked sad and alone... maybe a little frightened... and I never really thought about that. Hm. What will I say if I meet him?" Neko asked herself. "Oh well, I will worry about that later. Come on the villagers are waiting. We have to go to sleep early because we are leaving at exactly 7:00 a.m. on the dot." Said Neko.

"Remind me why we have to leave again?" Asked Jencine as they walked back to the village.

"Because I can't stay in one place to long. If I did those villagers lives may be in danger... and besides! The more we move around, the less chance we have to see Koenma and get scolded! ... Annoying little bugger..." Said Neko.

"All right, but tonight, we feast! I want pudding! Make sure we take lots of pudding with us or I will go crazy... I love me some pudding!" Jencine said in a mocking country accent.

"Fox. I don't even want to remember how I ended up meeting you." Said Neko jokingly.

"Heh. You know you love me!" Jencine said while Neko snorted.

"You keep telling yourself that fox. You keep telling yourself that." Neko said entering the village for a feast; not knowing what dangers lay ahead of them in the future.

1-------

Neko: So what do you do you think? Review!

Hiei: Or else.


	2. Coincedences?

Neko: I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated sooner! The computer was messed up...

Hiei: It was your fault in the first place, you baka.

Neko: No it wasn't!

Hiei: Alright, sure it wasn't. Why don't you explain to the readers what happened to your computer -Grin-

Neko: Fine! Well you see what happens was... this random person, which was so not me by the way, went on my computer and saved over 200 different pictures of Hiei... I swear that random person wasn't me!

Hiei: Right, yes, of course...

Neko: Shut up! It's your fault the computer messed up...

Hiei: How was it my fault?

Neko: No one told you to be so damn sexy... if you weren't I-- I mean that random person wouldn't have saved all those pictures!

Hiei: ... Baka...

Neko: Oh shut up and just do the disclaimer...

Hiei: Hn. Neko doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho... thank goodness...

Neko: I'm gonna ignore that last comment. Now on with the story!

2-------

It was a regular day... well as regular as it gets for this pair. The wind was just a gentle breeze, the birds where singing, everything was just so... peaceful...

"Jencine, wake your lazy ass up! We over slept.. Just my luck... Where way of schedule! Bitch, get your lazy ass out of bed!" Neko kept yelling at the fox demon dead asleep on the bed next to hers.

"Not a bitch... Vixen..." Jencine said still half asleep.

"Shut up. I said wake up now! Its already 10:30 a.m. and we where suppose to be gone by 7 o'clock! Who the hell turned of my compact mirror?" Neko yelled while rushing out of her bed and getting ready.

"What? Nobody touches your 'sacred' mirror." Jencine said while emphasizing the word sacred. "And besides no one knows what it really is or how to use it but you."

"Hn. Good point... ACK! No more talking! We are completely off schedule! Damn It.. I knew we shouldn't have eaten so much last night..." said a very stressed Neko.

"Baka, tell me something. What do you specialize in?" Asked Jencine.

"Uhm... teleporting?"

"No, the other thing."

"Flying?"

"No, I mean-"

"Wait, don't tell me! Uhm, walking through solid objects? Opening realms? Using a Claymore? Singing? Cook-"

"Summoning damn it! Just summon our clothes on baka! You have way too many abilities for one person..."

"Whatever." And with that Neko snapped her fingers and both girls were in new clothing. Neko was wearing a black tank top with black baggy pants with two red stripes on the side, on her feet where her regular black slip-on shoes. Her hair was kept in her usual braid with the golden hoop at the end of the braid.

Jencine was wearing a black no-sleeved shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans and her favorite pair of black combat boots, and her hair still a big mess.

"You could have fixed my hair to while you where at it... Lazy..." Jencine stated while looking brushing her hair in the mirror.

"I will be waiting for you out side, find me when you're done." Neko told her fox friend while walking to the cabin in taking a golden compact mirror that was left on top of it and walking out the door.

Outside--------

Neko walked on the path that lay directly to the forest. For some reason she loved the forest and the animals that lived in them. She just loved all wild life.

"Mother..." Neko said under her breath. The wild life reminded her mother for some reason even though she disappeared before she could even remember what her face looked like.

"My, my. What is a pretty girl like you like you walking in the forest by yourself? Aren't you a bit young to be venturing off by yourself?" Said a rather amused demonic voice.

"Aren't you a bit too stupid to be forming sentences?" Neko countered in a bored tone, to the already frustrated demon. "Is there anything you wanted with me? Your wasting my time, you know." Neko stated seeming to know what was going to happen next.

All the demon did was charge at the unarmed girl... Or so he thought...In less then a second the demon was dead and there was a rather large sword covered in blood in Neko's hands.

"Hn. Just as I thought. Another low class demon and there pitiful attempt to hunt the innocent. Pathetic." And with those words the blood covered sword vanished into thin air.

"NEKO! Neko! Hey I'm done getting dress- Ew, what happened here?" Said a very grossed out fox demon.

"A demon attacked me and I killed it." Neko stated as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"Y-You doesn't think he was sent here... do you?" Said a now pail Jencine

"Relax. I don't think he was sent by anyone. They wouldn't send someone so weak after me unless it was a messenger. It was just some random demon, that's all"

"I guess... let's go. The smell of dead demon isn't exactly one of my favorite smells..."

"All right. Let's go. Where just going to head to one more town in the east and then we will head home."

"Finally! It feels like forever since we have been home! The only bad thing about this is that I have to see Jenice..."

Else Where--------

"ACHOO! I think someone is talking crap about me... probably Jencine..." Muttered another fox demon far, far away.

Koenma's Office.--------

"All right pacifier breath, what do you want now?" Growled a very pissed off Yusuke.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Kuwabara asked..

"Because of pacifier breath over there, I had to break my date again with Keiko and now she's pissed at me!" Yusuke yelled now even angrier before.

"Well if you shut up and let me explain your next mission, you could have left by now..." Koenma said ignoring Yusuke's insults. "Wait. Where is Kurama and Hiei?"

"We are right here. Sorry for being late. I was helping my mother with some groceries." A polite red haired boy said.

"Hn." Was all the short spiky haired demon said

"Yes, well now that your all here, I can explain to you your next mission." Koenma stated, getting serious. "It seems that there is a young girl killing many demons for what it seems her own personal amusement. But this girl... I don't see how she can do all this. She has gotten in to trouble with spirit world several times but never for demon slaughter. She was much to kind for that... it just doesn't add up..." said a very confused and worried prince.

"So what does she look like anyway?" Asked a now curious Yusuke.

"Here is a picture of her." Koenma said handing a picture of the girl over to Yusuke for the whole gang to see.

"Wow... She's pretty...!" Said a giggling and drooling Kuwabara.

"Hn. Fool." Hiei said while still looking at the picture with some interest. 'She looks familiar. I think we have met before.' the little fire demon thought to himself.

"Koenma are you sure you have the right girl? She looks like she couldn't harm a fly!" Yusuke said unbelievingly.

"Don't let her looks fool Yusuke. She is incredibly powerful. Her power is so great its terrifying. She's is actually well known for her immense power and her heart of gold. That's why I'm still confused on why she's killing all these demons." Said a once again worried prince. "Well I suggest you all get some rest tonight because your mission starts tomorrow morning." Koenma stated.

"Great! How am I going to explain this to Keiko!" Yusuke said now scared of how his girlfriend will react.

"Koenma, what is this girl's name?" Kurama asked.

"Her name is Neko."

2-------

Neko: So what did you think?

Hiei: Well-

Neko: Not you, the readers, baka!

Hiei: Hn.

Neko: Review! You know you want too...


	3. The Bet

Neko: I just want to thank all you readers that have reviewed my story! Free cookies for all the readers! -Throws cookies at yours causing you to go blind enabling you to read my story- Oops..

Hiei: Can I have sweet snow instead of cookies?

Neko: Maybe. Do you like my story so far?

Hiei: Hell no.

Neko: ;;

Hiei: I mean! I think it is a wonderful story! One of the greatest! Heh...

Neko: Really? Well in that case have all the sweet snow you want!

Hiei:

Neko: Awww! Kawaii! -Glomp-

Hiei: Neko... can't... breathe... and... You need... To do... the disclaimer...

Neko: Oh yeah! -Lets go- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters! I only own Neko, the other people I put in my story, and my army of demon shadow cats and Christmas squirrels! We shall take over the world! -Twitch-

Hiei: Err... Why don't you just start the story?

Neko: -Cough- Right. On with the story!

"Talking"

Telepathy-

'Thinking'

3-------

"Neko? That's an odd name..." Yusuke said while walking out of Koenma's office.

"Yes, well Koenma did say we are dealing with a very odd girl." Kurama said while looking through Neko's file. "Hmmm... That's odd..."

"What's odd?" Kuwabara still drooling at the picture of Neko.

"Look here, normally in a person's file in spirit world, they have every last bit of info on the person, but in this girls file there is only her name and some crimes she committed. They didn't even put if she is a demon or a human. This makes this whole mission more difficult..." Kurama said rather confused.

"The girl is most likely a demon." Hiei said finally saying something in the conversation.

"Why do you say that? She could be a human! There are plenty of humans that kill demons! Look at Yusuke and me!" Kuwabara said trying to make a point.

"Baka. That may be true, but tell me something. How many humans have claws, pointy ears, and a long furry black tail?" Hiei said to the idiot. (You might have guessed it by now but I'm not exactly a Kuwa fan...)

"Huh? What are you- Oh. She really is a demon! ... Oh well, she's still hott..." Kuwa said while going back to drooling at the picture of the girl.

"Idiot." Hiei mumbled.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going home to get some sleep. Koenma has this habit of appearing out of no where at the worst times. See ya guys." Yusuke said while mentally thinking of how he's going to explain his leaving to Keiko.

"All right. We will all meet at my house tomorrow then." Kurama said while stepping threw the portal to human world.

"Are we there yet?" Said a very tired Jencine.

"Yes as a matter of fact we are! I mean look at all the huts around you!" Neko said sarcastically while pointing at several trees around them.

"You don't have to get all mad about it. Meanie..." Jencine said teary eyed.

"Hn. Ask me a stupid question and I will give you a stupid answer." Neko said. "Now stop complaining. The village is right up the hill, see?" Neko said pointing to the village.

"Finally! We have been walking for over a full day! Do you think they have pudding there? I'm hungry..." Jencine said more to herself then to Neko.

"May-" Neko was cut short as she sensed a several people heading in their direction. 'Maybe its just some demons passing by. Wait. There are two humans with the demons. This is not a good sign.'

"Kitty? What's the matter you look worried?" Jencine said now worried for her best friend.

"I sense some people heading in our exact direction." Neko told her best friend.

"So. I could just be some rand-"

"That's what I thought" Neko said cutting Jencine before she finished her sentence. "But two of them are humans and how many times have you ever seen humans and demons together without there being trouble?"

"What are we going to do? What can we do?"

"You're going to come with us." Said a tired voice behind the girls. They could tell whoever it is didn't get much sleep.

"And if I refuse?" Neko said trying to see the voice hiding in the shadows.

"Then where going to have to take you by force." Said a deeper voice that was now pulling out his katana.

"Who are you people?" Said a very nerves fox demon hiding behind her best friend.

"We are the spirit detectives!" Said a raspier voice that would remind people of what a chalkboard being scratched sounds like.

"And we have orders to take you away. Just please come with us. We would rather not have to fight." Said the final voice and also the first to step out of the shadows. "I'm Kurama."

"The names Yusuke and the idiot over there is Kuwabara."

"Hey!" Said a now angry Kuwabara.

The final person who stepped out didn't give his name all he said was, "I must be working with the biggest fools in all three worlds. We are here to detain that girl over here and it looks more like your having a tea party..." Growled a very annoyed Hiei.

'That's odd. He looks vaguely familiar. I think we have met before.' Neko thought to herself.

"We are just being polite is all, Hiei." Kurama said in his regular calm voice.

"But I guess Hiei does have a point. We suppose to be capturing the girl not making conversation!" Said Yusuke.

"Ahem! I'm still standing here and can hear everything you are saying about me, you know." Neko said looking at the four boys as if they were crazy. "Well, sorry to disappoint you boys but I guess your just going to have to take me by force!" Neko said while taking a fighting stance.

"Big mistake." Hiei said taking a fighting stance with his katana.

'This might be interesting.' Hiei thought to himself.

"All right. But wait. I really don't want to kill anyone, so I will make a bet with you." Neko said with an unreadable expression on her face.

Neko, what are you thinking?- Jencine said telepathically in her friends mind.

You will see.- Neko responded.

"What kind of bet?" Hiei asked Neko.

"The first person to draw blood. If you cut me first then I will go with you quietly. But if I cut you first, then you let me go."

"Hn. Deal."

"Hiei what the hell are you thinking!" Yusuke yelled at Hiei. "You can't make that kind of deal! What if you lose!"

"You should have more faith in you friend." Neko said smiling at Yusuke, which surprised everyone, especially Hiei.

"That's enough!" Hiei said while charging at his opponent.

'This is going to be too easy' Hiei thought to himself arrogantly while attempting to slash the girl's right arm. But out of nowhere a giant sword with strange designs on it blocked his attack.

"Where the hell did that thing come from!" Yusuke said astonished.

"It seems this girl has summoning abilities." Kurama said to himself.

"Go Neko! Kick him where it hurts!" Jencine yelled while all the guys crossed their legs at the thought of that.

The fight seemed to have dragged on for hours. Whenever Hiei attacked Neko blocked, and when Neko attacked Hiei blocked.

Then all of a sudden Neko seemed to just freeze and her eyes began to glow. Hiei noticing this decided to take the opportunity to attack. He succeeded and living a small cut on her left arm.

But Neko just seemed frozen in her spot. Then all of a sudden she fell unconscious to the ground with so much force it left a small crater in the ground.

"Neko!" Yelled Jencine as she rushed to her friend's side.

"Hiei did you do something?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"No." Hiei said simply, but truthfully.

"We might as well take her back to spirit world so we can see what's wrong with her." Yusuke said approaching the unconscious girl but was blocked by Jencine.

"I'm coming with you. I still don't trust you people so I am coming no matter what you say!" Jencine said slightly scared.

Kurama noticing her fear just smiled at her. "All right. You can come with us. Don't worry we wont harm you or her."

All Jencine did was blush as she got lost somehow in Kurama's emerald eyes. All she could do was nod.

"In case nobody noticed, that girl is still on the floor unconscious and needs medical treatment." Hiei said covering up his worry. 'Why am I worrying about her? Its not like I know her... I think...'

"That's right! Let's go!" Kuwabara said as he attempted to pick the girl, but Jencine beat him to her.

"Like I said. I don't trust you." Jencine said glaring at Kuwabara.

"Well, all you had to do was say was that you didn't want me to carry her..." Kuwa said starting to get nervous under the girls gaze.

"Well. Let's go." Hiei said walking back to the portal to Spirit World.

3-------

Neko: I hope this chapter was longer. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!


	4. Probation

Neko: You know, it would be so much easier to update if my computer weren't so stupid...

Hiei: Look at the bright side.

Neko: What bright side?

Hiei: Uhm... I'm here!

Neko: Just do the disclaimer before I through you into the pit of RFGs...

Hiei: -Twitch- Neko Doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters!

Neko: Now on with the story!

4-------

'Why do I feel like I got hit be a meteor... again...' Neko thought to herself while trying to remember what happened to her. 'Let me think... I was fighting with Hiei and then I had a vision...Oh my gods, I have to get to Emily and the others!' Neko continued to think to herself trying to get up from wherever she was.

"Hello there, It's nice to see you're awake. We where getting worried..." A boy with long red hair and a violet outfit said.

"You're... Kurama right? One of the spirit detectives that tried to capture me..." Neko said still trying to get up.

"Wait, you shouldn't try to get up yet! You hit your head pretty hard." Kurama said gently while trying Neko back to lay down.

"Wait a minute... Where am I, and where is Jencine!" Neko said starting to panic. "You better have not done anything to her!" She warned him.

"Neko, I'm right here. Relax women." Jencine said walking in threw the door with a bowl of ramen. "I knew that you would be hungry when you wake up so I decided to get you some food!"

"I'm not hungry. Jencine-"

"Neko, don't give me that crap. You... not hungry... That's like saying the sun is purple! Now I know you're hungry. Eat up and we will talk later." Jencine said handing the bowl of ramen over to her friend lying in bed.

"Can you at least tell me where we are?" Neko asked still not able to recognize the room she was in.

"Heh... Well, you see about that... you lost the bet. We are in Koenma's palace." Jencine said quietly afraid of her partner's reaction.

"Great, I wonder what I did this time." Neko pondered to herself. "Only one way to find out! Where is the toddler anyway?"

"I really do wish you all would stop calling me that." Koenma said popping out of nowhere. "Neko we have to talk... in private." Koenma said while looking at Kurama and Jencine.

"All right. I'm going to find the other guys." Kurama said.

"May I come with you?" Jencine said blushing slightly.

"Uhm, Sure." Kurama said a little confused why she wanted to come.

As Koenma made sure both teens where gone he turned his attention back to Neko.

"So what's up Koenma. I haven't heard from you in a few months." Neko said still racking her brain trying to figure out what she did. "This isn't about that whole me-stealing-your-pacifier thing again, is it?

"No, it's about you killing hundreds of demons." Koenma said very seriously.

"What are you talking about? I have only killed one demon since the last time I saw you. And I only killed that low class because he attacked me." Neko said looking at Koenma strangely.

"Neko I have gotten several reports that a young girl with light brown skin, claws, pointy ears, furry black tail, and had black hair kept in a long braid with a golden hoop at the end was massacring demons for what seems to be no reason at all. You're the only one that I can think of who fits this description." Koenma said.

"But I didn't do it Koenma! I swear I didn't!" Neko yelled in a childish voice.

"Neko, even if say you didn't... I still have to punish you. Their where witnesses." He said to her in a tiring voice.

"They could have lied you know..." She mumbled.

"Still..." Koenma paused suddenly because an idea had just hit him. " I got a wonderful idea Neko! But you're probably not going to like it..."

"Try me." Neko said now sitting Indian style on the bed.

"I'm going to put you on probation-"

"What! I would rather go to spirit prison... I hate it when I feel like I am being babysat, and I already have a child and 3 other girls to worry about..."

"You didn't let me finish." Koenma said sweat dropping. "You remember the boys you met earlier today? Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Of course you know by now that there are the new spirit detectives."

At the mention of Hiei's name Neko suddenly spaced out. 'Hiei... the one I fought today... why does he look so familiar... maybe we have met... his eyes reminded me of-'

"Well they will be the ones watching you. Since I feel bad for you, I will let you choose the place where they will be watching over you." Koenma said finishing off.

"Hm? Oh yeah sure" Neko said snapping out of her thoughts. "Well of course I'm going to choose my house! That's where I was heading after we walked to that village."

"Uhm, Neko? Why do you walk when you can teleport?" Koenma said not fully understanding.

"It's a part of my training. Can't get too lazy you know!" Neko said cheerfully.

"Well, get ready because your going home as soon as I break the news to the other guys..." Koenma said unhappily. "Oh and incase your wondering, you will be on probation for six months. That should be more then enough time."

"Feh! All right."

With Kurama and Jencine--------

"Your name is Jencine right?" Kurama asked Jencine while looking for Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei.

"Y-Yes." Jencine replied blushing slightly. 'Why am I so nerves?'

"Well it's nice to meet you." Kurama said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. He also missed the crimson red blush on the fox girl's face. "You seem to have a very strong bond with Neko." Kurama said smiling at the vixen.

"Yeah we do. But it feels like there is so much she is not telling me." Jencine said trying to calm down her blush so she decided to change the subject. "Those are your friends over there right?"

"Yes they are, come on." Kurama said walking towards the gang. "Hello Hiei. What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing really. Just waiting for orders from Koenma." Hiei grumbled in his normal bored tone.

"Uhm, Kurama. There is someone hiding behind you..." Kuwabara said as Jencine quickly hid behind Kurama.

"Huh? Oh you mean Neko's friend Jencine! Don't worry, there is no need to be nervous. They don't bite." Kurama said warmly trying to comfort the girl.

"My name is Jencine." Jencine said beginning to relax but every time Kurama looked at her she began to blush. 'What the hell is going on with me! I never act like this... I need to talk to Neko... maybe she knows what's wrong with me... maybe I'm coming down with something...'

"Oh, you're the girl that was with Neko." Yusuke said waving at Jencine. "I'm Yusuke."

"And I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara, at your service!" Kuwabara said trying to look sexy, but failed miserably. "It's nice to meet you." Said Kuwabara.

"And your Hiei right? The one who fought Neko?" Jencine said giving him a very stern look.

Hiei just gave his famous "Hn." in response.

"Well, that just saved me introducing everyone one to you, huh Jencine?" Neko said appearing out of nowhere scarring everyone but Jencine.

"Neko! Glad to see you can walk on both legs." Jencine said smirking at her friend.

"Ha ha! Your sooo funny!" Neko laughed sarcastically and turned turning her attention to the boys. "Well Lord of The Pacifiers told me to tell you to pack up your clothes that will last you six months."

"Why?" Yusuke said.

"How can I put this in words? ... All of you guys are my new babysitters!" Neko said cheerfully as everyone fell anime style.

"Would you care to explain that a little better?" Kurama asked.

"I'm on probation. You guys have to watch over me, and you're staying at my house." Neko said plainly.

"Why? What did you do?" Jencine said curiously.

"Supposedly I'm killing a lot of demons."

"Oh. But Neko... Are you sure this is a good idea to bring four guys back to our house? I can see the expression on the other girls' faces..." Jencine said thinking about the consequences.

"It's not like I have a choice." Neko said starting to think what the other girls would say when she brings four guys home...

"There are more of you?" Hiei said speaking up.

"No. There are other girls, but they're not me." Neko said in a matter-of-fact tone. 'Maybe having the guys stay over my place wont be as bad as I thought...'

"You know what I meant." Hiei snapped at her.

"You don't have to catch an attitude... yeah there are more of 'me' if that's what you want' to call it. Three more to be exact." Neko said yawning. "I suggest you boys pack your stuff now. We leave in two hours."

"Please tell me we are not walking this time." Jencine said with disbelieving eyes.

"No where not walking, I decided to give you a brake." Neko said. "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Go get your belongings!"

"All right. See you in two hours." Yusuke said walking off with the other boys not so far behind.

Two Hours Later--------

"You boys ready?" Neko asked the boys.

"Yeah, but how exactly are we going to get there?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Oh. I didn't tell you before? All you have to do is put your hand on my shoulder." Neko said pointing to her shoulders.

"I still don't get it, but whatever." Yusuke said while placing his hand on Neko's shoulder.

"Just listen to the crazy lady." Jencine laughed referring to Neko while also placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Unless you want to walk I suggest you shut up Jencine!" Neko said playfully while everyone else put their hands on her shoulder. "Every one ready?" Neko asked while everyone nodded. "Well, let's go!"

And before anybody could protest in a blink of an eye they where all in a completely different place. And what they saw next was definitely not what any of the guys expected to see.

"Woh." Was all the boys were able to say.

4-------

Neko: Muahaha! I'm going to stop here. I love leaving readers in suspense! So tell me what you think! Review!

Hiei: Or you will have to answer to my katana.


	5. OMG! ITS A MAN!

Neko: Just when I thought my computer worked...

Hiei: What's the matter kitty?

Neko: Hiei! Your not suppose to call me that in public! But like I was saying my compy is not working! Every time I try to get on the Internet it freezes! D:

Hiei: Don't worry, your computer will be fixed soon!

Neko: -Sniff- Really?

Hiei: I don't know, probably not.

Neko: -.-''' I'm surrounded by bakas... do the disclaimer.

Hiei: Kitty doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. If she did, I wouldn't be wearing much clothing...

Neko: True. Now on with the story!

5-------

All the guys where speechless as they where no longer in Koenma's office and now standing in front of a very large house that looked like a small mansion.

"You _live_ here!" Yusuke said unbelievingly.

"NO. I just decided to teleport all of us here for the hell of it!" Neko said sarcastically. "Now get your stuff and follow me."

"Hey Neko?" Jencine said suddenly remembering something.

"Yeah? What is it?" Neko replied not even bothering to look back.

"Now that I think of it, You never explained what happened when you where fighting. You just... froze." Jencine said as her friend froze again and turned to her direction giving her a serious look.

"Why don't you guys go ahead? Just go in, the door should be unlocked. Just wait in the living room." Neko said still looking at Jencine.

"Okay" Yusuke said confused and curious to what their two new friends are talking about but still complying with her request and continued to walk to their temporary home.

As Neko waited for all the boys to be far from hearing range they continued their conversation. "I had a vision."

"What? Really? What did you see?" Jencine said very interested.

"Emily... She's is in danger. I saw her nearly being attacked by... Well... Me." Neko said sadly.

"What? But you would never in your life do anything to hurt her! I know you better then that! Maybe your vision won't come true." Jencine said slightly not believing her own words. She knows Neko never got many visions, but when she did, she was never wrong.

"I highly doubt it." Neko said scared for the person that's obviously named Emily.

"Well, maybe your vision isn't the way it looked! Maybe-" But Jencine didn't finish what she had to say because someone inside the house was screaming at the top of their lungs.

A Few Minutes before the Guys Entered the House--------

"What do you think that was all about? Neko seemed pretty serious." Yusuke said wondering what the girls where talking about.

"Don't worry about it, Neko is a big girl... Okay so she is our age and a midget but she seems very mature... all though we just meet her and know almost nothing about her... Oh forget it. "Kuwabara said in his own defeat.

"Hn. We do that all the time anyways." Hiei said.

"Hey! Shut it, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei.

"Why don't you both shut up! There's the door." Yusuke said shutting them both up.

"Well, shall we go in?" Kurama said opening the door.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei walk into the large house and find a small cat demon with white ears and tail with baby pink hair asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake up the little kid, they quietly walked in. Apparently not quiet enough.

The small cat demon woke up and took one look at the boys accompanying her in the room. Then decided to scream bloody murder.

"AHHH! AUNTY JENICE! AUNTY STARRY! THERE ARE STRANGE PEOPLE IN THE LIVING ROOM!" The little kid yelled at the top of her lungs while the boys cringed at the sound of her high pitched voice.

"Emily what are you yell- Oh my god! It's a MAN!" A fox demon, that resembled Jencine greatly, yelled as she tackled Kurama for no reason while the other boys, even Hiei, took cover in fear. "Star! Code 12! Code 12!"

"What? Not code 12!" Said another girl with blue hair and steel colored wolf ears yelled. "How dare you past through my superior security system! You wont live long enough to regret it! Time to bring in the heavy artillery!" The girl said summoning a bazooka. "Any last words, boys?" She said while pointing her bazooka at Kuwabara.

"Starry! Jenice! What the hell do you girls think your doing?" Neko said half-angry half laughing her ass off.

"There are strange men here! Look!" The blue haired girl said still aiming her bazooka at Kuwa.

"Starry put away your bazooka, and Jenice let go off Kurama! He's turning purple for god's sake, women!" Neko scolded her friends.

"Oops, sorry..." Jenice smiled sheepishly and letting go of Kurama.

"It's all right. Its not like its the first time I have been hugged to near death by a female..." Kurama said getting the color back in her face.

"I'm guessing these are the other girls you where referring to." Hiei said looking at the two girls. "I thought you said there were three?"

"There is. The third one is right in front of you." Neko said pointing too a very small cat demon, no taller then Hiei's knees, with white cat ears and a skinny white tail that dragged on the floor behind her. She had soft baby pink hair that went to the middle of her back which was also kept in a loose ponytail, and warm honey yellow eyes that looked so sweet and innocent.

"Hey that's the little girl who practically broke our eardrums..." Yusuke said holding his head trying to sooth his pounding of his ears.

"Yeah, that's Emily. My daughter." Neko said pointing at the little cat demon ignoring the look all the guys where giving them. "I adopted her." She finished off.

"Mommy!" Emily said as she jumped into her mother's arms. "I missed you mommy, but I had a lot of fun! Starry showed me how to use a computer and Jenice showed me how to dance! She said I needed to... to... Oh yeah! She said I needed to get down with my bad self! Although I still don't know what that means..." She said in the most innocent voice that just made everyone laugh, minus Hiei of course. (Kill joy...)

"That's nice sweetie. You can show me later but now its getting late and you need your rest." Neko said walking Emily to her room to took her in. "Jencine, introduce everyone for me. I will be right back to show them their rooms." Neko said walking off with Emily in her arms.

"Girls that's Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei." Jencine said pointing to each guy as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Jenice! Jencine's twin sister!" Said the girl who tackled Kurama. She had short hair like her sister only that her hair was neon purple with black streaks, instead of black hair and neon purple streaks like Jencine has, and the same ruby red eyes that matched her sisters. Like her sis she had fox ears and a tail except her ears and tail are silver with black tips. She had the same color skin as her sister and had claws, except she was wearing nail polish, which had every color of the rainbow. She was wearing a tie-dye shirt with a peace sign in the middle of the shirt and baby blue baggy pants.

"And I'm Starry! I'm am just a good friend of everyone here." Said the girl with the bazooka. She had sapphire blue hair that ended at the middle of her back and she was wearing small square framed glasses in front of her gold eyes. She had steel gray wolf ears and tail and she had rather unusual pale skin that seemed to kind of glow. And just like the rest of the girls she had small claws on her fingers. She was wearing her pajamas that had the words 'angel' on her shirt and pants.

"I just tucked Emily in. You girls can go back to bed if you want." Neko said coming down the stairs.

"Nonsense! It will be much faster if each of us take one of the guys and showed them to their room!" Jenice said walking up to Yusuke and grabbing his hand. "Follow me." She said smirking at him and all he did was nod.

"Heh. My dumb ass of a sister actually came up with a good idea..." Jencine said walking up to Kurama. "Come on I will show you your room" She said slightly blushing.

"All right then." Kurama said taking her hand while Jencine was blushing brighter then his hair.

"Well they're hitting it off. Your Kuwabara right? Come on I might as well show you your room." Starry said to Kuwabara since he was closest.

"Whatever..." Kuwabara said following Starry still a little scared of her and her bazooka and a little disappointed since he wanted Neko to show him his room. (A/n: Starry if your reading this don't worry, I'm not going to pair him up with you. That's just ew...)

"I guess I will be showing you to your room." Neko said turning to Hiei.

"Hn." was all Hiei said to her.

It was very quiet between Hiei and Neko as they walked towards Hiei's new room, so Neko decided to make conversation.

"You are a very skilled fighter. Who taught you swordsmanship?" Neko asked breaking the silence.

"A demon lord named Mukuro." Hiei said as he noticed Neko's normally unreadable face turn into hatred. "You know of her?" Hiei said now curios to see what connection she had with Mukuro.

"It's a long story and I would rather not talk about it." Neko said in a very harsh voice without noticing. Then all of a sudden she was back to normal. "Sorry bout that! I tend to have my little mood swings." She said cheerfully.

"Don't all onnas?" Hiei said sarcastically. 'Why am I being so nice? I need rest...'

"Shut up!" Neko said playfully as well as they stopped in front of a door. "This is your room." She said as she opened the door to what seemed to be a room with everything black. Black sheets, black curtains, black pillows, black carpet, black walls. Everything black. "Hope you don't mind. All the other guys took the other rooms in this section of the house. I decorated this room myself! I have an obsession with the color black." She said sheepishly.

"Not at all." Hiei said looking around. "It actually kind off suits me." He said slightly smiling at her. (Since when the hell can Hiei smile? He's WAY too OOC now...)

"Y-Yes. Well, my r-room is right in front of y-yours if you need anything." Neko said stuttering and blushing crazily. 'Now what the in the hell is wrong with me? I'm acting like a guy never smiled at me before...' Neko snapped out of her thoughts because Hiei started to wave his hands in front of her face.

"Are you all right?" Hiei said confused.

"I'm fine!" Neko said nervously. "Well I should get going now. Bye!" Neko said quickly running out of the room then running back in in front of him. "Sorry. I just forgot to say goodnight." She said while kissing him on the check, which caused them both blushing. "See you in the morning!" She finished running back out of the room.

"Hn. Onnas." Hiei said lying down in his new bed closing his eyes and falling asleep.

5-------

Neko: Sorry if Hiei is a bit OOC. I didn't mean to do it, I swear! And I just want to say thanks to all you readers who have reviewed my story! I love you all!

Hiei: Just review her story so she can let me go to sleep...

Neko: Review!


	6. Another Bet

Neko: Heh. Hi everyone! -Crickets chirping- Hello? All my readers left! -Gets hit with random objects- There you are! I new you wouldn't leave me!

Hiei: You're right, they wouldn't leave you because there to busy having fun laughing at your pathetic attempt to write a story!

Neko: Yeah well... Your FAT!

Hiei: -Gasp- Okay, now you just crossed the line... ;;

Neko: And people call me weird... Why don't I clear a few things up with the reviewers and do the disclaimer while you go exercise! .

Hiei: Hn. Do as you please, it's your story and its not like I have a choice to do anything in your sick demented story! O.o

Neko: O.o Okay... (Bwahaha a list!)

#1. I got a few reviews about me misspelling a few things and I would like to apologize for my laziness to spell check my work better '

#2. Uhm... I don't think anyone asked me anything else... -Too lazy to look over reviews right now- Oh and I would like to tell everyone right now that I'm sorry for having 'a lot' of spelling errors. I right most of my chapters late at night because normally that's the chance I get to right them! Right now its midnight! Oh well, I edited all my chapters to fix all the spelling mistakes, so I hope this makes it easier to read. .

#3. I think on of the reviewers asked me how old is Hiei... I haven't decided on an age for him yet...

#4. Well anyway I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters! I don't own anything but why endless supply of sporks and other random objects okay! Ha, now you can't sue me! -Sticks tongue out at mean lawyers-

Hiei: Weirdo...

Neko: I will remember that... Now on with the story!

6-------

Everyone was sound asleep in their beds. Resting peacefully in their beds without a worry in the world. Well, most of them at least.

"Training time! Let's get this training done before the boys wake up!" Neko hurried her three best friends.

"Why can't we train in the afternoon? Like normal people? Its three o'clock in the morning damn it!" A very sleepy wolf demon moaned grumpily.

"Well for one, were not exactly what I would call normal, and two, its better to get it done now, this way we have the day to ourselves." Neko said to Starry who was now asleep on the floor, as where Jenice and Jencine. "This is going to take a while..."

A Two Hours Later--------

"I thought we would never finish the hell you put us through!" A Jenice said extremely tired.

"We should at least eat breakfast before training... I would work better if I did... All I'm asking for is one cup of pudding! Just one! Is that so much to ask?" Jencine said over dramatically.

"Stop your whining! Grow some backbone, woman! Besides we all learned a new attack-"

"Which we will probably never use!" Starry said cutting her off. "Why are you always so worried? You have to be a SUPER genius to get past my security system!" Starry said very confident.

"I broke through your security system easily. The only thing I can't get passed is your lab... wait." Neko stopped the conversation suddenly realizing something. "Damn! We left the guys all by them self at home and we never gave them any warning! This is my entire fault..."

"Of course-"

"Shut up Jenice!" Neko snapped at Jenice glaring daggers at her. "I will teleport home and see if anyone woke up, and since all of you like to be such smart-asses you can find your own way home. Later!" Neko said teleporting home.

"That sonova bitch..."

Back To the House!--------

Neko quietly teleported inside the house. 'I better float this way I won't make any noise.' Neko thought to herself while beginning to hover of the ground a few inches. Then she sensed someone waking up. 'Looks like Hiei likes to wake up early.' With that thought she teleported to Hiei's room.

Hiei's Room--------

'As much as I hate to admit this to myself... this bed is _much_ more comfortable then a tree branch...' Hiei thought to himself, his vision still a little blurry. 'I should get up.' Hiei finally decided unexpected to see anyone there.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Hiei yelled out surprised to see Neko sitting at the edge of his new bed.

"I sensed that you were awake so I came up here. I never showed you or any of the boys how to get around here and trust me... getting lost in this house isn't something I think you want... to... do." Neko said staring at Hiei finally noticing something, he had no shirt on. 'Neko, now would be a good time to turn your gaze away! Turn your head from that very well defined chest of a very certain sexy fire demon...' At that point Neko finally registered what she was thinking. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

"See something you like?" Hiei asked smirking at her.

"What? I was not looking at your naked chest if that's what you're thinking, because I'm not!" She blurted out without thinking.

"Ahem. Yes well, I will wait for you outside your door... Uhm... put a shirt on!" She blurted out again just to run out the door blushing.

"I don't even want to know what the hell that was all about." He said to himself getting dressed. (Although most of us Hiei fan girls would be happier if he wore nothing at all! -)

Outside of Hiei's Door--------

"Man I'm bored... He takes longer then Jenice does getting dressed... Hurry up in there!" Neko pounded on the door getting impatient.

"Relax, I'm done." Hiei said walking out with his normal black outfit on.

"Yeah well! ... GOOD!" Neko said not exactly not knowing what to say. "Well I should warn you now, don't wonder off to far in this house by yourself. You could seriously get lost in here forever. Oh, and never open a door in here that your not sure what's behind it either..." She said very seriously.

"Why?" Hiei said following Neko.

"Uhm... Well... You see... I err... may have 'accidentally' opened several portals to different realms, so I hide them behind different doors in my house. If you have no idea if the realm is good or bad you could die by just opening the wrong door." She said leading Hiei down the stairs.

"Why would you 'accidentally open portals to different realms anyway?" He said fallowing her passing through the living room. 'Surely this onna can't possibly have enough power to open up different realms... can she?'

"Hey, I have a lot off free time! A girl gets bored you know..." Neko said not completely honest and he knew it. But he didn't push the issue further since the seemed to have reached where they were going which seemed to be a rather large and impressive kitchen. "I will show you around later. Right now I want food! What do you want for breakfast?"

"Hn. Sweet snow." Hiei said.

"Dude that's not very healthy to eat in the morning, but hey, your a guess in my house, so eat what ever food you're heart desires!" Neko said opening the silver freezer. "What kind do you want?"

"Whatever you have." Hiei said looking over her shoulder looking at so may boxes of sweet snow he started drooling like a little boy in a candy store. "I think I will go with Royal Banana Split." (I love that kind!)

"Royal Banana Split it is then." Neko said grabbing the sweet snow and throwing the box over her shoulder at him for him to catch. And with the way he was staring at it, she wouldn't be surprised if he ate the box!

As Hiei ate his sweet snow while Neko pulled out a big bowl of ramen out of nowhere, but Hiei didn't even notice. They just sat there eating in silence just enjoying their food and each other's company.

"Neko!" Jenice said out of breath, walking into the kitchen with the other girls wearing scowls on their face. "I can't believe you left us out there! You could have teleported us with you! But NO. You just wanted to torture us some... more..." Jenice said not even know why I should even bothered talking because Neko wasn't even listening. She was just sitting there. Eating.

"Yum! That's was some good ramen! Oh hey girls, when did you get back?" Neko said finally noticing the girls in the kitchen.

"Oh forget it... We just came back now." Jenice said very frustrated that Neko wasn't even listening to her before. "I'm taking a bath..."

"Okay. Girls when one of the guys wake up just pick one of them and show them around the house. We don't want them getting lost now, do we? I'm already in enough trouble with Koenma... Let's go Hiei so I can show you around." Neko said putting away the bowl and walking out of the kitchen with Hiei following her.

Later On--------

"Well I think I showed you everything." Neko said walking down the hall then stopping to look at the door on her right. "Except the bathroom." She said turning the knob. 'Why do I fell like I'm forgetting something?'

"AHHH! You pervert! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Yelled Jenice, who was only in a towel, throwing random objects at whoever was at the door. She didn't even bother to see who it was. All she did was pick up the scent of a male coming in her direction and hear the doorknob turning. And in her mind that only means one thing; pervert.

"Maybe you should take the time and see who the intruder is before you kill them." Neko said calmly finally remembering what she had to remember. 'She said she was gonna take a shower didn't she?'

"Huh? Neko? Oh sorry! I smelled a male and assumed-" Jenice froze at seeing Hiei behind Neko, blushing ten shades of red looking away from Jenice. Of course being as ignorant as Jenice is, she didn't notice that Hiei wasn't looking at her.

"AHHHHH!"

Away From Jenice--------

In the hallway was a fire demon with a few bumps on his head and a girl barely holding in her laughter.

"Is it always this crazy around here?" Hiei asked rubbing the bumps Jenice gave him.

"Yeah, pretty much. Aren't you the lucky one! You get to spend time with five insane girls! A girl is a train-aholic. A fox demon whose obsessed with pudding. Another fox demon who is a hippie. A wolf demon who will most like conduct creepy experiments on you while your asleep, and a demon cub that likes to scream in peoples ears, but you cant do anything about it because she's still small and so flippin' cute and innocent, and it's all against your will!" Neko said in the most sarcastic tone she could manage while Hiei just glared daggers at her.

"So, anything else I need to know before I get myself killed in this house by you girls?" Hiei asked, but Neko just shook her head 'no'. "How do I know which room is a realm?"

"All the portal doors have a symbol on the door, it could be a fire symbol, water symbol, or any other random symbol, just stay away from the East section of the house and you should be safe. That's were the more dangerous portals are." Neko said finishing her tour of the house with Hiei.

"Hn. I'm pretty sure they're not that dangerous. I have been able to take care of myself since before I could walk. I hardly think whatever is behind those doors aren't anything I couldn't handle." Hiei said very confidant.

"You want to make a bet on that?" Neko said with a maniacal spark in her eyes.

"Uhm... Yeah!" Hiei said noticing her maniacal glint and starting to rethink what he was saying.

"Aright. It's exactly noon now so meet me back here at Midnight. I'm going to show you what's behind one of those doors. Bwahaha..." She manically laughed.

"Why are you laughing like that? I mean come on, who does that?" He said starring at her as if she was crazy. (Which she is!)

"Oh shut up... So are you going to take my bet or not?" She said smirking at him.

"Fine, I accept." Hiei said without thinking.

"Well, just to spice things up lets make another bet!" Neko said.

"You like to gamble don't you?" Said Hiei while Neko just glared at him. "Fine, what kind of bet this time?"

"Bwahaha..." Neko evilly laughed as she told Hiei the bet while watching the color drain from his face.

6-------

Neko: I know everyone hates me for the cliffy! I bet all you want to know what the bet is! Muahaha...

Hiei: I still can't believe you would make a bet like that... It's sickening...

Neko: I know! But at least your bet isn't as bad as mine!

Hiei: I know! I cant believe you bet that you where going to-

Neko: Shut up! Don't spoil it for the readers! Well the more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Review!


	7. My Paradise

Neko: Hello everyone! Sniff Thank you all! I love reading your reviews.

Hiei: Onna what's wrong with you? The last time you cried is when Jencine gave you sweet snow and it melted...

Neko: ;.; SWEET SNOOOW! How I have taken you for granted...

Jencine: It was your fault! No one told you to leave it in your backpack...

Neko: -Changing the subject- Has anyone here ever eaten a zebra?

Starry: OO Zebra? A ZEBRA? You sicko! Everyone knows you can't eat zebras. Without salt.

Jenice: Are you guys on drugs or something?

Jencine: Maybe...

Emily: Mommy, why would anyone want to eat a Zebra?

Neko: Uhhhhh because... It's... fun. Yeah... (Smooth)

Hiei: You girls know that you're all crazy right?

Jenice: So what's your point?

Hiei: ...

Neko: Oh and I need to tell the readers something kinda important! I know last chapter I said Hiei is 17, well I'm changing his age. He's gonna be alot older but you will find that out later.

Hiei: Exactly how old are you making me?

Neko: You'll see... old man... Now on with the story!

7-------

"You want me to do WHAT!" Yelled a blushing fire demon.

"You heard me! If you lose you have to cook me dinner in your boxers!" Neko said confused with his outburst. "Why are you mad? It's no big deal really. Well I don't think it is..."

"Why do you want me to cook half-naked?" Hiei said with his right eye twitching.

"Well last month when me and Jenice went out to eat at a human restaurant..."

Flashback--------

"Hey Neko come with me to the human world for a little while. I heard that they hired a really cute guy at the Cat Cafe (It was the only ramen place I could think of!) yesterday, I want to check him out and you know you want some ramen!" Jenice said convincingly.

"I dunno... I was gonna spend the day with Emily, but I suppose Starry can watch her for a bit." Neko said giving into the temptation for ramen.

"Don't worry we wont stay to long, I can only keep a human appearance for a half hour anyway." Jenice said changing into a more human appearance. She looked exactly the same except without the fox ears and tail and her claws.

Just like Jenice did, Neko changed into a more human appearance. Her pointy ears went to regular human ears and her claws got a bit shorter and her sleek black cat tail started to disappear. But she still had those tiny golden speckles in her mystery green eyes.

"Well let's go. I don't have all day you know." Neko said walking out of her house with Jenice following close behind her.

At The Cat Cafe--------

"Hey Neko, look I think that's him! Wow he really is hot! I wouldn't mind him serving me in our house..." Jenice said daydreaming what would that be like.

"Why are you picturing him in his boxers?" Neko said reading her thoughts.

"Uhm... I will tell you when you're older! Heh heh." Jenice said to Neko a bit surprised how naive she was.

"O...k... Well come on. I came her to eat ramen, not to ponder why you like seeing guys in rainbow boxers." Neko said with her stomach rumbling waking up to the guy at the counter to take her order.

End Of Flashback--------

"I still don't see what's the big deal with boys walking around in their boxers. Aren't they like shorts?" Neko said so innocently that it was kinda scary.

"... No comment..." Hiei said staring at Neko in amazement since he never met anyone as naive as his sister, Yukina. "Can't you make another bet?"

"Well... My first idea was to make you perform for everybody. You would have to wear a pink tutu and sing "I'm a little-"

"I don't even want to hear the rest of that..." Hiei said glaring at her.

"Fine then your stuck with the first bet. Meet me back here at midnight. I will show you which realm you will go into. I will be finding a pair of boxers for ya!" Neko said smirking walking away from him. "I suggest you get some rest... your gonna need it" She said leaving a growling Hiei in the hallway. (Him growling is kinda sexy...)

Living Room--------

"Hey Neko we just finished showing the boys around the house, so I'm off to my lab to run a few tests. I'll see you at dinner if I finish." Starry said to a very happy Neko. "Why are you so happy?"

"Uhm no reason! I just made a bet with Hiei... I'm so evil! Buahahaha..." Neko said manically.

"Err your scaring me, but whatever you're up too, stop it now. I can tell by the look in your eyes that's its sick and twisted." Starry said starring at her best friend secretly plotting something evil.

"All right, it's your loss. Oh and one more thing, pick any random color and don't ask me why I'm asking you this. It will all make sense later." Neko said with an evil grin.

"Uhm ok I guess... Black." Starry said still confused.

"That's perfect! It goes with him anyway... whoops said too much! Bye Star, see you at dinner tomorrow!" Neko said running off.

"I feel bad for the guys, whatever she's up to has definitely have to do with one of them..." Starry said heading towards her lab saying a silent prayer for each of the guys.

Jenice's Room--------

"Yo! Jenice I need you to do me a favor. I need a pair of black boxers. I made a bet with a bet with one of the guys and well... you'll see at dinner tomorrow... And get all those dirty thoughts out of your mind, I'm not doing any of those type of things" Neko said reading the girls mind.

"Riiiggghhht. Whatever you going to do with these must be good. Pick one. All black or do you want one with designs?" Jenice said opening her closet.

"Uhm these with the little red hearts on them are cute." Neko said picking up a pair of black boxers with little red hearts on them. "I will go with these. And don't make any plans for tomorrow night. You will hate yourself forever if you miss diner tomorrow." Neko said laughing all evil again.

"You're scaring me... Well cant you at least give me a clue to what your up too?" Jenice said really curious now.

"Fine I will give you a few clues. It involves Hiei, and something you thought of a month back.

"No fair! You know I can't remember that far back! Meanie..." Jenice said really curious to what Neko was up to. "Well everything in my mind is perverted anyway so... Oh I see... that's why you need boxers..." She said giving Neko a sly look.

"What! No! I'm not doing anything like that!" Neko said reading Jenice's thoughts. "You sick perverted vixen... girl you need to get laid..." She told Jenice who was now laughing her self to tears on the floor. "Why don't you make yourself useful and watch Emily!"

"Fine... no need to get testy. Where is the little brat anyway?"

"In the garden trying to catch butterflies." Neko said walking towards the door. "Starry said she might not make it dinner tonight, so just warm up anything because I don't feel like cooking tonight. Just don't eat any of my ramen or I will chop off that fluffy little tail of yours." Neko said darkly to Jenice who was now holding on to her tail for dear life.

"Don't you have some evil plotting to do!" Jenice said running to find Emily still holding on to her tail.

"Well better get some rest, pulling Hiei out of this realm will be one hell of a ride. But its worth it..." Neko said ignoring the bad feeling she was getting, but ignored it since she was late for her 6 hour nap.

Kurama's Room--------

"Kurama did anyone tell you anything about the different realms in this house?" Hiei said slightly edgy still thinking about the bet.

"Not really. Jencine did tell me that most of the realms are just a gap in space waiting for someone to come there and mold it into something." Kurama told Hiei who just got confused. "It's kind of like clay that never dries up. By itself it can't do anything but sit where it is. But when someone comes along and plays with that clay it of course changes into another form."

"Interesting... I wonder how you 'mold' these realms." Hiei pondered.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask Neko or Starry? Those two are the ones that opened them."

"Starry? The wolf demon that nearly blew us up?" Hiei said cringing at the thought of her bazooka.

"Yes. From what I have heard from the other girls, she is a super genius. When it comes to technology no one knows more and she seems to have a strange ability that no other person I have ever seen has. Some how she can control any electrical object. She can even fuse with them. Well that's what the girls have told me at least."

"And you believe them?"

"Why would they lie?"

Hiei didn't say anything since he couldn't come up with a good reason why they would lie.

"Hiei is they're something else bothering you?" Kurama asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, something really is bothering me. I made another bet with Neko."

"And what did you bet this time?"

As Hiei told Kurama the bet, two other boys who were apparently listening to the conversation bursted into laughter after Hiei finished explaining the bet to Kurama who was also trying to hold in his laughter. (Guess who? --;)

"HAHAHA! You giving the girls a little peep show Hiei?" Yusuke said rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Like anyone wants to see the shrimp half-naked, HA!" Kuwabara said laughing himself to tears.

"Kurama, I'm going to leave before we have to detectives without their heads." (Not THAT head!) Hiei said watching both guys gulp visibly. "I'm going to get some train and get some rest. I have to wake up midnight for this..." He said walking out of the room still hearing now all three boys laughing themselves to tears.

12:00a.m.--------

'I wonder if Hiei will show? What am I saying? Of course he will. His pride and his ego wont let him back out. I just hope he likes silk boxers...' Neko snickered to herself as she waited for Hiei in front of a strange looking door with a crescent moon and star symbol on the door.

"Let's get this over with." Hiei said stepping out of the shadows smirking slightly.

"Heh. Aren't you the confident one?" Neko said walking towards the strange door. "Ready? If you wanna back out now I will understand but you still have to-"

"Like that is going to happen! Let's just go in already." Hiei snapped at her.

Neko just muttered something under her breath about short fire demons having short tempers and opening up the door, walking inside. "You gonna stand there all night or are you coming in?"

Hiei just gave his famous 'Hn' and stepped inside not expecting to see anything like this.

Short Intermission--------

Neko: Should I end it here or should I keep going? I mean who wants to see what's in this realm anyway?

Jenice: I wanna see! I wanna see!

Jencine: No one cares what you want Jenice. It always has to be the fat girl that wants something...

Hiei: Oo I really don't want to see what's in the realm...

Neko: Your just saying that because you nearly get killed! Whoops! Said too much again!

Emily: Mommy, why are you gonna hurt Hiei? Did he do something wrong?

Neko: Yes! Well no...Uhm maybe? Well like I was saying, you can't eat zebras without salt. You just can't do that! Zebra? No salt? Can't do. Zebra? Salt? Can do. -Gets hit with a Kuwa plushie- I KNOW YOUR THROWING THESE AT ME STARRY!

Starry: Yup it was I. I threw it at you because you're black. (Inside joke)

Neko: Oh I see how it is... everyone has to make fun of the black girl... On with the story!

Inside The Realm--------

"Hiei, Welcome to My Paradise." Neko said as she looked out into the realm.

It was the most beautiful place in the world in Neko's opinion. It was just pure paradise. It was an endless ocean beneath them and, the color of the sky was just an aura of collided colors. Half of the sky was just the strange aura of the colors and the other half look like it was nighttime. The sun was setting on one side, and the moon was rising on the other. On both sides there were little orbs of lights that kinda looked liked stars but they weren't. Then about 100 feet away from them where many islands around them. All floating in the sky with a waterfall on each of them, and the water came crashing down in the endless ocean beneath it.

"What the hell! How can an island float, are those orbs of light supposed to be stars, and how are we standing in the air!" Hiei said finally noticing that there were up in the air.

"Hiei, In realms it all depends on the person who made the realm to make the rules. Each living person has a realm of their own and what it looks like will depend on their heart. If their heart is pure the realm will be full of life and good things. If the heart is full of negativity the realm will be dark, cold and full of hatred. And as for how a realm looks like doesn't actually reflect much on the person. It all depends on what lurks in a person realm... And as for us floating, that's me making us float. I didn't want you to drown down there. I want you to lose the bet, not your life."

"So what do I have to do? I'm pretty sure you didn't bring me here to look at the scenery."

"See that floating island over there?" She said pointing at the largest floating island in sight. "All you have to do is survive without my help for 30 minutes. I can read your every thought in here so don't bother trying to block me with your jagan eye. So as soon as I sense that you need to be rescued I will come and get you and win!"

"Like that will happen." Hiei said very confident.

"Well only one way to find out!" Neko said flying Hiei to the island. "Remember, I can hear every one of your thoughts right now so I will know if you need help or not." She said as Hiei started walking into the strange island. "And so, the fun begins."

7-------

Neko: BWAHAHA! What do you think is in my realm? Pretty ponies and butterflies? -Snort- Or man-eating monsters and dragons? Tell me what you think! REVIEW!


	8. I hate fish

Neko: Hey everyone I'm back! -Is hit with random sharp and pointy object- Meep! I haven't been gone that long...

Hiei: I bet no is even reading your story anymore...

Neko: Oh shut up! Now, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Crickets chirp-

Neko: Any volunteers?

More crickets chirp-

Neko: Oh come on, I know one of you have to want to do the disclaimer!

Gets hit with a Kuwabara plushy-

Neko: -.-''' Fine. I will just do it myself this time... but wait till next chapter... I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, all I own is my crystal and silver crescent moon necklace, which I love to bits! My adorable Kilala plushy, and my almighty Spork of Doom! Yup, That's basically it.

Hiei: Baka...

Neko: Did... Did you just call me a cow? O.o Well, you know what? Moo, Hiei, MOO! -Twitch- (Inside Joke)

Hiei: O.O

Neko: . Now on with the story!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Me talking)

8-------

Telepathy-

Hey Hiei, are you giving up yet?-

No.-

Now are you giving up?-

No.-

What about now?-

No.-

How about now?-

No damn it! It's only been three minutes...-

As Hiei said that, a stop watched appeared into Neko's hands.

Actually it has been 4 minutes and 13 seconds... 14 seconds... 15 seconds... 16--

Hn. I get the point...-

Hiei was starting to get annoyed with Neko trying to get him to give up. 'Why is she trying to get me to give up so already? What could possibly be so dangerous in here?' He thought to himself while walking around strange trees and bazaar flowers trying to figure out where he was. 'Never seen these type of flowers in Makai...'

Of course you haven't.- Neko told him telepathically. -Have you decided to give up yet?-

For the last damn time, NO.- Hiei screamed into her mind. -Now would you shut up? You're giving me a headache...-

Feh! Fine I will be back in a second. I'm getting hungry...- And with that she cut the connection to Hiei and teleporting back to the kitchen to get a snack, leaving the stopwatch floating several feet away from him, seconds passing.

"It's about time she left, I can handle myself..." Hiei said to himself still trying to figure out where he was. Then he noticed something in the corner of his eye. "What's that?" He said as he saw that to the side of him was a rather large pond with a small temple or a shrine in the center. "How come I didn't see this before? I have been standing here for another 5 minutes." He said looking at the stopwatch. He had about 15 minutes left. "The bets almost over and I haven't even seen anything threatening, so I might as well look around..."

Hiei started walking towards the pond trying to find a way to get to the small temple. "How do I get over there? Maybe there's a bridge on the other side..." And as if someone was answering him, a golden light started to emit from the small temple and create a solid gold bridge.

"I guess that's an invitation..." Hiei said to himself taking careful steps on the gold bridge. He started to look at the water when he saw that there were fish in the pond. While he crosses the bridge he notices something coming up in the pond, so he puts his guard up. Then all of a sudden a small silver-white fish, around the size of an orange, popped up from the water and was staring at Hiei with its large eyes and a creepy smile, from the surface of the pond.

"Wow. That had got to be the scariest thing I have seen ever since I got here..." Hiei said snorting at the little fish, which started glowing and then just, vanish into specks of light. "Hn." He mumbled as he continued to walk across the bridge.

Finally Hiei reached the temple which seemed to have no door. So he just walked right in not even bothering to think of the consequences...

The temple was bigger then it looked, a lot bigger. From the outside it looked like the size of a big shed but from the inside it was huge. There were doors among doors on every wall, which he didn't want to know what was behind them since he was getting weird signals from them, and when he looked up there was a spiraling staircase that looked like it would never end.

Then he noticed that there was a statue of a beautiful phoenix at the end of the room. As Hiei ran up to it, he began to sense something, but every time he looked in the direction it was coming from, there was nothing there. To him, it was kind of like a twisted game of hide-and-seek, like there was something in there that someone wanted him to see, but for a price that he will have to pay. But he didn't know how right he was.

He finally made his way to the statue to see the most beautiful thing to ever reach his eyes. It was a beautifully carved statue of a phoenix with rusty gray chains looking like it was capturing the magnificent bird, the chains lifting it about a foot of the ground. Despite the chains capturing the bird you could see every detail beautifully sculptured on to its body, down to the last feather. It's wings where spread making it look like it was trying to take flight, but the chains where locked securely around it's wings. He couldn't tell what the statue itself was made of. It was a golden silver color. Not quite gold but yet not quite silver, but it wasn't shiny either. It had a marble like texture, which just made the statue look incredibly mysterious.

As he looked at the phoenix beautiful face, the statue suddenly looked sadder then it did before. For a few sculpted tear drops that where made of a light blue crystal, graced its eyes. He could have sworn that he saw its eyes flash a weird green for a second, but only for a second. That's when he noticed that it wasn't just a statue of a phoenix.

Behind the statue of the phoenix was a silver and goldish color panther chained just like the phoenix, but just as beautifully sculptured. You can see a lot of its fur sculptured, making it look absolutely wild, but it looked more like it had gotten into a fight. But as soon as he saw the panthers face the statue, it too looked sad. For he saw in the panthers eyes fear and horror. Like something it had been running from and trying to escape just began to happen right in front of it.

He had no idea how long he had been standing there staring into the panthers horror filled eyes. And like the phoenix, he could have sworn he saw the panther's eyes flash gold, but once again only, for a second. It was like a trance, it wasn't letting him escape from its eyes. It was like it was telling him, if you look long enough you may find what you have been looking for.

Some how he managed to break panthers trance, and walk closer to the statue. He noticed that the statue was part of a fountain actually, and the water was flowing from the top of the mound of gold and silverish land that the panther was standing on. It flowed from both sides of it into the bottom to just, disappear. It was like the beginning and the end of the flow of the water was unknown to everyone.

As he got closer to the statue he noticed a chain around the panthers thick neck and a small star locket that hanged loosely from it. The locket was just as beautiful as the phoenix and the panther. It was a golden star locket with several spiraling designs of silver around it. Encrusted on the lockets little door was a jewel that seemed to change color before his eyes. And for some reason it seemed familiar to him somehow...

Then all of a sudden, he wanted to grab and jut hold the locket. Just to feel it in his palm to make sure it was real. He felt like if he didn't grab it soon that it would disappear before his eyes. He was about to go up to the panther and just, touch the locket. But sometimes people don't always get what they wanted.

Out of nowhere a giant ball of energy missed Hiei and the statue and blew up against a wall next to them, which surprisingly was still standing after the assault.

"What the hell was that? Why didn't I sense that coming?" Hiei said tearing himself away from the statue while trying to locate what attacked him. But when he found what he was looking for, it wasn't exactly what he had expected.

The little silver-white fish he saw at the pond was starting to emit a strange light from its body again. And right before Hiei's eyes the little fish starting changing into a 40-foot dragon with piercing red eyes that put Hiei's eyes to shame. (Did that even make sense?) The dragon had ice blue hair and two golden-silver horns at the top of its head. Silver-white scales covered its body and its dragon arms and legs. Its long scaly tail matched the rest of its body and also had ice blue hair at the end of it's tail. But Hiei didn't take that much detail of the fish that was now a dragon, because it seemed to be getting ready to send another energy ball at him, which looked more powerful then before.

'When I said the scariest thing I have seen was that damn fish, I was fucking kidding!' Hiei thought to himself in frustration jumping out of the way of the dragon's tail that just tried to swat at him. But since he averted the dragon's tale he didn't notice the giant ball of energy that was twice the size of him, coming straight towards him.

Intermission!--------

Neko: Hey everyone! I just thought I would pause the story a bit to annoy you!

Hiei: You do know that they could just skip this part right?

Neko: Yeah... well... Uhm... Shut up!

Hiei: Don't hate me because I'm right.

Jenice: Would the both of shut up! And Neko! Stop wasting time and continuo the story!

Neko: Well, I was thinking about stopping here...

Jenice: What? I want to know what happens to Hiei!

Hiei: So do I! Wait...

Neko: Baka. Fine! But, I bet I know what everyone is thinking at this point! That Neko will come out of nowhere and save Hiei's ass... which is sexy by the way...

Hiei: -Blush- Shut the fuck up.

Neko: Shame, shame, naughty, naughty! Such strong language! What if Emily is reading this? You don't want to traumatize the poor girl would you?

Hiei: Maybe...

Neko: Oh, I'm tellin' Emily! And then she's gonna be mad and toss you into the pit of RFG's! Oh well.

Hiei: WHAT! NO! Don't tell her! I don't want those RFGs molesting me!

Neko: What? Only I can molest you! -Growls at other Hiei RFGs- Fine you're off the hook... this time... Now on with the story! (How many times have I said this?)

End Of Intermission--------

At the House--------

"What to eat, what to eat?" Neko said to herself searching through the fridge full of food. "No matter how much food I buy there is never anything to eat..." She mumbled to herself pulling out a ramen cup and putting it in the microwave. "This will do."

"Hey Neko, what are you doing still up?" Jencine said walking into the kitchen half a sleep in her pajamas. "Oh, having a midnight snack? Toss me some a pudding cup over here!" She said now fully awake, waiting for her pudding.

"Yeah well, I always get hungry around this time of night... morning... whatever." Neko said giving her pudding and started to walk away with her ramen.

"Were you going? Stay here with me and wait till I finish eating the rest of my pudding!" Jencine said taking a bite out of her pudding.

"Can't, tonight is the night of the bet. Hiei is in my realm as we speak." Neko said taking a slurping away at her ramen, and didn't even notice Jencine chocking on her pudding from the shocking news she just gave her.

"You did _what?_ Are you insane? Are you already trying to kill him? What's wrong with you!" Jencine yelled at Neko. "You know that realm is way too dangerous for anyone to go into! Not even S-class demons can stay alive there!" She said now worried for Hiei's sake.

"I have only been gone for like 5 minutes!" Neko said looking at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. "Uhm... I mean 10 minutes... Oh, shut up. How much trouble could he possible be in?" Neko said teleporting back into the realm while Jencine continued to eat her pudding slightly worried about Hiei.

Inside The Realm--------

"Hiei! Hiei! Hiei, where are you?" Neko shouted, flying over the island, trying to find Hiei. "Why can't I find him? I can't even here his thoughts, but how? In here I should be able to hear anyone's thoughts... maybe he just isn't thinking? Heh. Okay, this is Hiei, not Kuwabara..." Neko mumbled to herself starting to panic a bit since she couldn't find Hiei.

"The only place where I can't here his thoughts is in... Oh no." Neko whispered to herself suddenly frozen in the air. 'Please don't tell me he's in the temple... oh please don't tell me this!' She thought to herself and started to really panic. "Hiei... please be all right...'

Back At the Temple--------

All Hiei could do was stare at the ball of energy coming straight for him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to escape the impact and even if he had tried to, he couldn't. For some reason, he couldn't move. Not even a tiny inch, but it wasn't out of fear. He knew it wasn't fear, he had taking on things that was much bigger than this. He couldn't figure it out. He just stared out the ball in fascination as it came directly at him. Then it happened.

The ball of energy made a direct hit and exploded. He was thrown back from such an incredible force and was heading straight towards the magnificent statue. 'Maybe I should have listened to Neko and gave up... Hn. Like that would ever happen. Not that it matters now. If the impact doesn't kill me I'm pretty sure that dragon will finish off the job. Why can't I move? Damn it!' He thought to himself while trying to move again, but still couldn't.

All he did was close his eyes and waited for the impact to come, but it never did came. He thought he already had died so fast that he didn't even feel the pain, but was luckily wrong. Somehow, he was floating and was 2 inches in front of the statue. 'What the hell?' He wondered, while trying to ignore the pain going through his entire body.

"Kamahri, that's enough!" Hiei heard someone yell in a strict yet anxious tone. He tried to see where the voice was coming from but he had his eyes closed and was to tired and hurt to open them. That dragon did a lot more damage to him then he thought. "Oh my gods! Hiei? Are you ok?" He heard someone say to him and shook him. He still couldn't open his eyes and his hearing was starting to fade, but he had a feeling he know who it was. "I knew I should have never have brought you in here!" The person Hiei still couldn't see said, sounding close to tears. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Hiei managed to mumble out a forced himself to open his eyes meeting a pair of green and gold ones. "Neko? Can you do me a favor?" He asked her weakly.

"Of course anything!" Neko said waiting to hear his request.

"Make sure I never see a fish for the rest of my life..." He said letting the darkness take him into a peaceful sleep. All Neko could do was stare at him and she gave him a warm smile.

"Whatever you want, Hiei." She said to his sleeping figure before putting one of his arms around her shoulder to support him and teleporting them both back to the house.

In The Living Room--------

Neko had transported them both back to the living room, just in case someone was in the hallway. It seemed like a good plan right? No one is normally in the living room at 1 o'clock in the morning. But then again, things never really did go her way.

Right there in the living room, was everyone. Starry, Jenice, Jencine, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Emily was sitting there in front of the television watching something. They were just sitting there casually watching TV as if it was normal for them to be awake at 1:00 a.m. 'What the hell is going on? I usually have to pry these girls out of bed!' Neko thought in a state of shock. 'Maybe if I quietly left no one will notice..." But once again, things never really did go her way.

"What the hell happened to Hiei?" Jenice said to Neko rushing over to them, making everyone else rushing over to her.

"... He lost a bet." Neko said irritated that Jenice had seen her. 'I knew I should have teleported in front of my room, but no, I had to go to the living room! So much for that brilliant plan!' She thought, now getting irritated at herself.

"I told you not to leave him alone!" Jencine scolded Neko. "You know nobody but you can stay in there more than 5 minutes in there without getting hurt!"

"What? You left Hiei alone in your realm? By himself? Are you _trying _to kill him?" Starry yelled at Neko for her stupidity. "He's lucky he made it out of there alive! You know damn well that we specifically use_ your _realm for research and your training _only_! You know how dangerous it is! What the hell where you thinking?" Starry continued scolding Neko.

"What is the big deal with these realm things?" Yusuke asked completely lost to what the girls were talking about?

"I will explain later. I need to tend to Hiei's wounds now." Neko said looking at Hiei's sleeping injured face.

"Mommy, is he going to be all right? He doesn't look to good..." Emily said speaking up. "He has this weird scent on him... its smells bitter... I think it's this red stuff." Emily said sniffing at Hiei's blood.

"What? I didn't see or smell any blood before! I have to take care of his wounds now!" Neko said teleporting to her room in a panic.

"I'm worried about Hiei. Whatever is in that realm thing that you girls were talking about must be pretty strong to take the shrimp down." Kuwabara said.

"You have no idea what danger lurks behind those realms. Especially hers." Starry said with her glasses flashing in the light. "You see what happened to Hiei? It would have been _much _worst if Neko didn't get there."

"Yeah, I remember the time I went into her realm uninvited... I don't want to even think about it!" Jencine said shuddering trying not to think what happened to her.

"I want to go check up on mommy and Red Eyes." Emily said running up the stairs in the direction of Neko's room.

"Red Eyes?" Kurama said confused.

"I'm guessing her new nickname for Hiei. Hmm, that's weird." Starry said taking her glasses off and rubbing her tired eyes.

"What's weird?" Yusuke said looking more tired too.

"It seems that our little Emily is starting to warm up to Hiei. It's weird because she normally never speaks to anyone besides us girls. Guys tend to make her nervous." Starry said making it sound like she was hiding something.

"Why is she afraid?" Yusuke asked confused.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. Your gonna have to talk to Neko or Emily herself if you want to know. But asking them is useless. They won't tell you anything." Starry said with a tone that meant the discussion was over. "I don't know about you people, but I'm going to bed."

"Shouldn't we go check on Hiei too?" Jencine suggested.

"No, I think its best if we checked on him in the morning." Kurama said yawning. (Kawaii! -Glared at by fan girls- O.O -Gulp-)

"Good idea." Starry said yawning too, as they all headed towards their room. "Good night everyone."

"Good night." Everyone said as they all went to sleep in the comfort of their rooms.

Neko's Room--------

In Neko's room was Hiei lying there now fully bandaged on her bed warmly underneath her covers. On the edge of the bad were two girls watching over Hiei as he slept unaware of their presence.

"Mommy, is Red Eyes gonna be ok?" Emily asked bringing her innocent, yet sad, honey colored eyes to meet her mothers confused green and gold eyes.

'Red eyes? Heh. Clever.' Neko thought to herself before answering her daughter. "He's gonna be just fine sweetie. Before you know it he will be back on his feet, running to the kitchen and gobbling down all the sweet snow!" She said cheering up the little cat demon.

"I hope so! I want him to play with me in the garden!" Emily said her eyes now filled with hope and joy. "Mommy?"

"Yes Emily?"

"If you and Hiei become mates, will that mean he's my daddy?"

Neko sure wasn't expecting that question. She didn't even know what lead this question on! She didn't even find the sexy, muscular, red eyed wonder attractive! (O.o) Well, that's what she told herself at least. But all she did was blush and turn her gaze to Hiei's sleeping face. "Yes." Neko said still looking at him blushing redder then a tomato. "I suppose he would be." She said while Hiei lay there peacefully in his dreams, unaware of what either of the to girls had spoken of.

Hiei's Dream--------

_A young girl with green eyes with golden speckles who was dressed in nothing but rags, walked towards a boy short spiky hair and red eyes, which seemed like he was in bad shape on the ground._

_"You're hurt." Said the young girl, staring down on him with her strange eyes. "If you don't wrap up your wounds you will die soon." She said with no emotion at all in her voice._

_"Why do you care?" Snarled the small spiky haired boy weakly._

_"I don't." The girl said bluntly, walking away from him only to stop when she heard him whimper in pain._

_"Idiot." Was all she said to him as she ran back to him and began to take his shirt off to tend to his wounds._

_"What are you doing?" Asked the boy._

_"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm healing your wounds." The girl said still not showing any emotion at all in her voice as her hand began to glow a strange color of gold and silver._

_"I thought you said you didn't care?" The boy smirked at the girl, starting to feel better as the girl slowly healed him. _

_It was strange to him. Her healing powers where so soothing to him. He had been healed many times, and every time it was a very soothing, but he felt different. Like she was striping him down to his very being of his soul and rebuilding him stronger and faster then before. It was just, amazing. He couldn't exactly describe it, but he didn't want the feeling to stop, but unfortunately it did._

_She stopped healing him and stared down at his body covered in dried up blood and dirt with a grim expression for a second. Then she ripped a piece of her rags and started to clean the dried up blood and dirt off his body. "I don't." She smiled down at him making him blush as she tenderly finished cleaning him as he feel into a deep sleep under the girl with the strange green eyes protection._

End of Hiei's Dream... For Now...----------------

Neko: Well what did you think of this chapter? I think this is the best chapter so far! I'm thinking I might continuo Hiei's dream/memory thing in the next chapter or Neko will probably have a dream and pick up where he was at. Bleh... I'll decide later..

Jenice: Your lazy...

Neko: So? OH! I don't know why I'm gonna write this, but oh well. Well, you see last Saturday I was watching Dragon Ball GT and I was all sugar high and stuff. Well, anyways I haven't really been watching the series lately so I didn't know who some of the people were, the point is, its that I finally realized that Uub is black! I started laughing and laughing for some reason... But I got all teary eyed when the bad guy _ate _Uub! ;; He flippin' turned him into a _chocolate _cookie and ate him! I was just sitting there in shock that they ate him! Then I started yelling at the TV again. "I can't believe that asshole ate Uub! HE turned him into a _chocolate _cookie and ate him! Damn raciest people... it always has to be the black guy..." And ever since then at any random moment I just burst out of nowhere and start ranting about how they ate Uub! I mean come on now! It's not Buu! Its Uub! You just can't eat Uub all willy-nilly! It's illegal you know! -Sniff- I miss Uub...

Hiei: ... Was there supposed to be a point to that story...

Neko: Yeah! He turned him into a black cookie and ate him! That's just not right! And you know whose fault this is?

Hiei: Who's?

Neko: ... The _man_.

Jenice: -Gasp- Not the _man!_

Starry: Yup! The man trying to put us down, yo.

Jencine: ... Damn him... Damn him!

Emily: Mommy? Why is everyone afraid of a man? Did he do something scary?

Neko: Uhm... Well... Oh would you look at the time! I'm late for my nap! -Yawn o- Reviews inspire me to update faster! Ja-Ne everyone!


	9. Prudence?

Neko: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! My computer is being stupid and won't let me on the Internet and I have been sick. ;.;

Hiei: And guess who had to take care of her...

Neko: Oh come on Hiei, I'm not that bad!

Hiei:O.O: Not that bad? Not _that _bad? You friggin made me wear a tutu for entertainment! A pink tutu! I would understand black, but pink? What's wrong with you!

Starry: I thought it was hilarious!

Jencine: Yeah Hiei, maybe you can do that for me when I am sick!

Jenice: Or you could strip!

Everyone but Jenice:O.O:

Jenice: What! It's a good idea!

Jencine: You're such a damn pervert...

Jenice: Who you callin' a pervert? Stupid!

Jencine: Don't call me stupid! Stupid! -Slaps Jenice-

Jenice: Oh hell no you did not slap me! -Slaps Jencine-

Jencine: Stop being a bitch! -Tackles Jenice to the ground-

Jenice: Shows how much you know! I'm not a bitch, I'm a vixen! -Kicks Jencine-

Neko:O.O: Stop the violence! Feel the love! -.-

Jenice and Jencine: Shut the fuck up stupid! -Continues to beat the crap out of each other-

Neko:O.o: Due to all the violence... and Uhm... You know since it's not appropriate for children and all... Now on with the story! ... I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...

9------------------

It was a bright new day for Neko and the gang. The birds were singing, the crickets were chirping, and the sun's glow filled the sky with warmth and joy...

BANG BANG BANG-

"Hey Neko! -BANG- Wake up! We want to check on Hiei! -BANG BANG BANG- Jenice yelled and pounded, very loudly, on Neko's bedroom door before anyone could stop her.

"Stop pounding on the door, stupid! I'm awake." Neko yelled, walking out the room while looking a bit tired... Okay, very tired...

"You look like crap! Did you even get any sleep?" Jencine asked hurriedly, rushing to check on Neko.

"Uhm... no." Neko said sheepishly.

"You mean to tell me you stood awake more than five hours just to watch someone?" Jenice shouted out in disbelief.

"Quiet, stupid! Emily and Hiei are asleep.." Neko said, suddenly awake.

"Oh, I forgot Emy was in there too. Neko, we want explanations and we want them _now_." Jenice once again shouted without noticing. "And most importantly! ... Who won the bet?" She said while everyone fell anime style.

"Come to think of it, who did win the bet?" Yusuke said.

"Actually, I'm not sure, lemme check." Neko said as the stopwatch that was in the realm appeared in her hands.

"I see you fixed your compact." Starry said appearing out of nowhere. (That happens a lot, doesn't it?)

"Geez, what's with you people and popping out of nowhere? Can you give a guy a little warning?" Said a startled Yusuke while Starry glared at him.

"What are you talking about? I just walked out of my lab." Starry said pointing to a door down the hall with dark blue star on it.

"What do you mean 'I see you fixed your compact'? Was the mirror broken or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"My special compact mirror. It's kind of like a communicator/clock/map/radar/timer/just about anything else I might need. Starry helped me design it." Neko said showing them a golden compact mirror, which had the numbers 30.19 on the screen where the mirror is supposed to be.

"Is that Hiei's time?" Jenice said with a small grin and maniacal glint in her eye. (Laughing manically. Not cool... Don't ask...)

"Yup." Neko said in a dull tone.

"What's the matter? You won the bet! You should be happy!" Yusuke said, patting her on the shoulder.

"I don't care about the bet! Hiei nearly got _killed _because of me." Neko snapped at Yusuke. "Besides, I'm canceling the bet." She said sternly.

"What? Why!" Jenice said a little to quickly.

"Because, I figured out why you like seeing guys in their boxers!" Neko said, yelling at Jenice and blushing. "You're such a damn pervert... although I should have figured it out from the start it was perverted, every thing that runs through your mind is perverted..."

Jenice just looked at her and burst into laughter, soon joined in by the group. "What was your part of the bet anyway?" Jenice said calming down from her giggle fit.

"Well... I uhm... Had to kiss Kuwabara if I lost." Neko said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly while every looked at her funny, except Kuwabara who was grinning which made every start to laugh again, but the laughter suddenly stopped when the door to Neko's room opened.

Inside Neko's Room----------

"Prudence, do you think Hiei will get well soon?" Emily said to her imaginary friend next her as she glanced at the fire demon in front of her. "I hope he wakes up soon. I have a feeling mommy would be sad if something really bad happened to Hiei."

Emily just look at the spot where 'Prudence' was sitting as if she was listening to what 'Prudence' was saying.

"That's a great idea Prudence! What if me and Hiei did something for mommy? Maybe Hiei, mommy, and me can do something together! Maybe they will admit that they like each other a lot!" Emily said, plotting to get Neko and Hiei together.

"And what makes you think that me and that onna have any feelings towards each other?" Said a deep (yet sexy) voice next to her, scaring her lifeless.

"Hiei! You're awake!" Emily said, tackling Hiei and hugging him as tightly as she could with her short arms, while Hiei just sat there stunned at the little girl's affection.

"Where is your mother?" Hiei asked Emily who was still clinging to him.

"She went to go tell everyone to be quiet. Everyone was really worried about you!" Emily said while smiling at him. "Especially mommy! She looked like she was going to explode!" Emily said while she made a kaboom sound then giggling, while Hiei was they're smiling at her child-like antics. (Awe! Kodak moment!) "I'm going to go get mommy so she can check your boo-boos!" She said skipping out the room while Hiei just sat there chuckling at the little girl.

In The Hall----------

"Mommy, Hiei is awake! And he doesn't smell like that bitter red stuff anymore." Emily said with those adorable honey eyes.

"Oh that's good, now we can all check on him." Neko said, practically throwing everyone out the way so she can get to Hiei first, but then suddenly stopped really quickly. "Hey, where is Kurama? I thought he would be the first one to get over here."

"He said something about running some errands for his mother... mama's boy..." Yusuke said muttering that last part under his breath. "He said he would come back later to check on Hiei."

"Okay then. I was just curious why he wasn't here. Oh and Jencine, can you get some clothes for Hiei for me?" Neko said while walking into her room.

"Uhm... sure thing." Jencine said, running towards Hiei's room while the rest of them entered Neko's room to see Hiei.

Back in Neko's Room----------

Hiei decided while Emily got her mother, he might as well take a look around Neko's room. It was pretty big room that mainly had the colors black, red, and gray. The bed had black and red sheets that were made out of silk, with a canopy of transparent blacks and reds.

As he got of the bed, he noticed that the bed was on a type of a round platform that had only three steps. As he walked down he couldn't help but notice that it looked like she had no roof. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn someone took some stars and space and replaced it as a roof, because that's what it looked like.

The roof was midnight blue and had what looked like actual stars. (Harry Potter? Hint, hint?) He even saw some shooting stars. Well, the rest of her room looked pretty normal. All that was there was a few more doors that led to who-knows-where, and a few nightstands that had some flowers on them, just some plain red roses, lavenders, and some forget-me-nots. 'Hn. She must like flowers, but why do I smell sakuras? I didn't see any sakura trees outside...' Hiei didn't bother thinking about that for long as he turned his attention back to where the bed was.

Next to each side of the bed were two body length mirrors. As he looked at the mirror on the left side of the bed he noticed it had a silver frame with a crescent moon and stars design on it. But the right side mirror was gold and had sun and little waves that probably represented heat etched in it. He would have examined the mirrors more, but a rather annoying voice reached his ears.

"Checking yourself out in the mirror, shrimp?" Kuwabara said, trying to take advantage of Hiei's injuries. (I hate Kuwabaka... Are there even Kuwabara fans? O.o)

"At least I can stand in front of a mirror without breaking it." Hiei smirked at Kuwabara.

"Are you calling me ugly, shrimp?" Kuwabara said while clenching his fist.

Before anyone could stop this pointless fight, Starry stepped forward with something in her hand.

"Hey Kuwabara, if you close your eyes I will give you a surprise!" Starry said as seductively as she could, making everyone wanting to throw up. (Even the thought of me thinking about thoughts of ever wanting to kiss Kuwabara makes me want to throw up...) But Kuwabara just ignored everyone and closed his eyes waiting for his 'surprise'.

"Idiot..." Was all anyone heard because they were too busy taking cover since Starry had just pulled out her bazooka. And then, before anyone could say a thing, she shot Kuwabara.

In Hiei's Room----------

Their Jencine was, searching Hiei's endless room of darkness. Her kitsune senses were as good as any other kitsune, actually she was above average because of the training Neko had put her through. But not even her kitsune abilities would allow her to see in this amount of dark. She didn't even know where the damn switch for the light was! 'Is there even a light in here!' She thought to herself.

And the worst part was, she kept getting the feeling she was being watched. She couldn't sense or smell anyone, but she kept feeling like someone was there hiding, and it was really starting to freak her out.

'Okay Jencine, stop being paranoid and get Hiei's clothes so you can get the hell out of here.' She thought to herself. She began to panic and started to walk fast in some random direction because she had just sworn she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Her foot tripped over something and she was heading straight to the ground but someone grabbed her shoulder surprising... scaring her, so she did what any other well-trained demon would do. She screamed bloody murder.

Neko's Room----------

"Star! We have been over this so _many _times! You are not to injure and/or molest guests! Or use them in experiments! That's what we have Jenice for!" Neko scolded Starry while Jenice stuck her tongue out at the both of them.

"Would you stop yelling at me! He's not dead if that's what you're worrying about. It's a new missile I have created. Its called missile of silence, guess why?" Starry said pointing towards Kuwabara who looked like he was trying to scream, but didn't even make a sound. "It could come in handy if you where fighting an enchanter, or if you want one of these idiots to shut up."

"How long does it last?" Yusuke asked, thinking about all the interesting things he could use that missile for. (Is it just me or did that sound perverted?)

"Heh... I'm not sure..." Starry said sheepishly. "I said it was new, didn't I? The effects should be wearing off soon... but for now let us enjoy the quietness before it does wear off..." But at that moment a blood curling scream came from across the hall. "Well. That sure is bad timing." Starry said while she and everyone else ran across the hall to Hiei's room.

Hiei's Room----------

"AH!" Jencine yelled out, trying to escape whomever was grabbing on to her shoulder. "Let me go!" She shouted at whoever was grabbing her. (Again, does this sound perverted or is it just me?)(Star- It's just you.)

But before Jencine's 'captor' could say a thing, Neko and the rest of the gang busted through the door, literally braking the door in half, with everyone with their weapons ready. Neko and Hiei with their sword, Kuwabara with his spirit sword, Yusuke with his spirit gun ready, Starry with her bazooka itching to blow something up, and Jenice who just summoned a large scythe into her hands, and everyone with an expression on their face that said, make-one-wrong-move-and-you're-dead.

"Jencine, we heard you scream! What's going on, are you okay?" Neko said, rushing over to Jencine and Kurama who had his hand on her shoulder, which made Neko very suspicious. "You had better have not done anything to her!" Neko said pointing her sword at Kurama's neck.

"Calm down Neko, I just overreacted! I didn't know it was Kurama until you turned on the lights. Wait... When did the lights go on?" Jencine asked, confused.

"Ignoring your question, but that still doesn't explain what you're doing here. Sneaking around. In Hiei's room. In the dark. Alone with Jencine. Grabbing her. In the dark!" Neko said. She kept her sword at Kurama's neck, while Kurama sweat dropped.

"I caught Jencine sent in Hiei's room and her sent was also indicating that she was nervous so I came in here to see if she was all right. I couldn't see in the dark and she was nervous enough as it is, so I didn't say anything to make her worse. I also didn't say anything because I am sick and I sound different, so I didn't know if she would recognize my voice. I was going to tap her on the shoulder and hope she would recognize my scent but she tripped over something so I grabbed her before she fell." Kurama said in a tired tone and began to cough nervously.

Jencine noticed Kurama's condition and ran over to him. "Kurama! You should have stayed in bed! Look at you, your have a high temperature." Jencine said, grabbing Kurama's hand and leading him out the room. "You're going to bed. And don't you even dare think about getting out of bed! And to give you fair warning... I'm more dangerous with my scythe then Jenice is." Jencine said with an evil glint in her eye, which basically scared the crap out of everyone.

"Well, that was interesting. I'm going back to my lab to run a few tests on a few things. See you all at dinner!" Starry replied lazily, returning to her lab.

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna go warm up something to eat. Hey Emily lets go get some cookies!" Jenice said too, picking up Emily while walking off.

"Yay! Then we can go play outside, and play with the butterflies, and then we can go to the garden, and then we can play dress up, and then we can put on make up, and then we can paint our nails, and then we can listen to some music, and then we can go to the moon, and then..." Emily said while Jenice carried her to the kitchen to stuff themselves with junk food.

"Might as well get some food too, I guess. You coming, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked him, walking out the room with a silent Kuwabara behind him.

So in the end, all that was left was Hiei and Neko in Hiei's practically pitch black room.

"So... how are your wounds?" Neko said, poking at Hiei's ribs.

"I'm fine." Hiei said curtly. This left them in an awkward silence.

'Damn it! I should have never brought him in there! He probably has a thousand questions he wants answered, and something tells me he won't leave this subject alone until I give him an answer... damn it!' Neko thought to herself while Hiei looked at her with curiosity.

"Neko?" Hiei said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Neko said turning to him.

"What are you hiding?"

9------------------

Neko: Yeah I'm ending it there! Everyone just loves a cliffy! Bwahaha! O.o

Jencine: Neko! How many times do I have to tell you to lay off the sugar!

Neko: What candy? This isn't candy! It's... Uhm... Drugs! Yeah! Drugs! -Hides pixie stix in her hair- Now I'm like Kurama!

Jenice:O.o: That was scary...

Neko: Hey... if I learn how to channel spirit energy through my pixie stix then can I make a pixie whip instead of a rose whip?

Hiei: No.

Kurama: I'm afraid not.

Neko: ;; It's because I'm black right? Well, screw all of you! I will one day I will make a pixie whip and enslave the earth with it! Then Uub and me are gonna rule the world one day and you will all be my slaves! Except for Hiei. He can be my personal sex bunny!

Starry: But Uub is dead, remember? They turned him into a cookie and ate because he's black. Like you.

Hiei: She's right, you know.

Neko: ;.; UUB! I miss you!

Jenice: Here! Have a cookie! A chocolate cookie!

Neko: ;.; I'm going to go cry in a corner somewhere... Oh and before I forget I wanted to tell you all -the readers- that I'm going to try this thing called "Pick The Disclaimer!" All you have to do is review and say what type of entrance you would like -Like if you want a smoke bomb to come out of nowhere then you appear kind of thing- and how you leave and I will handle the rest. Oh and what name you want to be addressed by too!

Jencine: This sounds interesting.

Neko: I got the idea from Blazing Flames from I love her story "Hiei's Mall Madness!" It's hilarious! I am the lord of the slushies!

Hiei: I found nothing funny about that at all! I'm going to my trailer! -Stalks off to a trailer that appeared out of nowhere-

Neko: Well that was creepy. Uhm... Review and maybe I won't enslave you when I take over the world with my pixie whip! -Goes to a random corner and starts to cry-


	10. Unanswered Questions

Neko: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 10 of my story!

Hiei: Already 10 chapters? Hn. Didn't think you would last this long...

Neko: Neither did I! I thought I would have gave up on chapter 5...

Hiei: So, why don't we just skip all this pointless talking and do the disclaimer.

Neko: Fine. I'm running out of things to type here anyway... Now its time too:

All the girls and Jenice: Pick the disclaimer!

Neko: Oh and I forgot to mention, I wont be doing the whole "Pick the Disclaimer" thing. I'm just too lazy... -.-; So instead, I will just have my good friend Betty do it instead! .

Betty: Neko doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. Okay I'm done, so can I go now?

Neko: Nope! You have to stay and endure this with the rest of us!

Betty: ... Bitch.

Neko: Now on with the story!

10-------

"Feeling any better?" Jencine asked Kurama, as she changed the towel on his forehead.

"Yes, I feel much better since you have been taking care of me. You don't have to pay so much attention to me, you know.." Kurama said as he sneezed and tried to get out of bed, but was pushed back into bed by Jencine. "Heh."

"You try and leave this bed again and I will get my scythe out!" Jencine said evilly, as Kurama squirmed.

"Well, can I at least get a cup of water?" Kurama asked.

"No! I mean... Let me get it! Heh..." Jencine said as she ran out the room to get Kurama some water.

'Good. Now that I'm finally alone I can write in my Journal!' Kurama thought to himself as he pulled a light purple diary with pictures of pretty flowers on the front from under his pillow. He opened up the book and began to write.

Entry #282.5,

Its been exactly 3 hours 28 minutes and 39 seconds that Jencine has been watching me, and she scaring the hell out of me! She won't let me do anything by myself, without threatening me with her scythe at least... She wouldn't even let me bath by myself! Although I will admit that I did enjoy that back wash she gave me...

But honestly! Not even my own mother gave me this much attention when I'm sick. Well on to a different subject...

I think I might be bi-sexual. I noticed that I have been admiring the guy's body more then the girls have! I can't help it. The way Hiei's body seems to glow when he trains... I also can't help how beautiful Jencine looks she's asleep... She looks so innocent, I just want to...

Oh no! I think I hear Jencine coming back. I will have to right down my thoughts a different day.

Yoko

"Here, I got you you're water." Jencine said as she walked over towards Kurama, who had just slipped his Diary back under his pillow, and gave him his water.

"Thank You." He said as he drank the glass of water. "I think I'm going to go to sleep, if that's okay with you." Kurama said almost in a sarcastic tone, but Jencine didn't notice.

"Okay, I will just be right here in case you need anything." She said as she watched Kurama fall to sleep.

"What are you hiding?" Hiei asked again.

"What exactly do you mean?" Neko asked pretending to be confused.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Hiei yelled at Neko losing patience.

"Don't yell at me!" She yelled back aggravated.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I will do what I want, when I want!"

"And I can get Koenma to through your ass in Spirit Prison!"

"... Asshole..."

"What did you say!"

"Nothing!" Neko said too quickly. "But really, what do mean by that?"

"Exactly how it sounds! What are you hiding?" Hiei said yet again.

"But I do not understand your question! Explain what you mean by that!" Neko said compromisingly.

"Fine, When we were in your realm, you told me something." Hiei said as his Jagan eye began to glow and showed Neko what she said.

Flashback--------

"Hiei, In realms it all depends on the person who made the realm to make the rules. Each living person has a realm of their own and what it looks like will depend on their heart. If their heart is pure the realm will be full of life and good things. If the heart is full of negativity the realm will be dark, cold and full of hatred. And as for how a realm looks like doesn't actually reflect much on the person. It all depends on what lurks in a person realm..." Neko said to Hiei.

End Of Flashback--------

"It seems to me that your not as sweet and innocent like everyone thinks you are." Hiei said angrily at her, while she just stood there with her bangs covering her eyes.

"You're... You're wrong!" Neko yelled at Hiei, which surprised him. "The only reason Kamahri, my realm dragon, attacked you because I'm very protective about my past and everything in my realms and should stay a unknown..." Neko told Hiei.

"So explain to me again why your dragon tried to kill me." Hiei said in a hateful tone. (Can't blame him. Poor Hiei. His pride has been hurt!)

"Kamahri wouldn't have tried to kill you. Only knock you out or stun you. He guards that shrine because it holds me deepest secrets." Neko explained. "He was just doing what he was born to do... protect us..."

"Hn. That still doesn't completely explain why it attacked me. I did nothing for it to attack me." Hiei said still angry.

"Are you sure you did nothing? You didn't try to open of any of the doors? Or try to touch the statue?" Neko asked as Hiei froze at her last question. "Hiei?"

"I did try and touch the statue." Hiei said. "But why would that dragon get so protective of that statue and what is that statue there for anyway?"

'He's asking too many questions.' Neko thought to herself. "Well to tell you the truth I don't know why Kamahri is so protective of that statue or why its there, me and Starry think we know what it is though. We think that the Phoenix and the Panther are my parents."

In the garden in the back of the house you can see Emily and Jenice laughing and playing without a care in the world.

"Whoa! I don't know how you can have so much energy." Jenice said as she collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

"I don't know. It's probably from all that candy we snuck out of Neko's secret stash."

"Which isn't a secret anymore!" Jenice said while both girls giggled.

"Aunty, where is mommy?" Emily asked.

"Probably training... Why?" Jenice asked as she lay on the ground with her eyes closed.

"I wanted to ask mommy, but since she's not here... Aunty Jenice, what's sex?" Emily asked Jenice, who sat up quickly and smirked perversely.

"I am so glad you asked Emily!" Jenice said as she placed Emily on her lap about explain to her about the 'Birds and the Bees.' (... I don't get it...)

"And I am so glad your not going to tell her!" Yelled a very red Jencine. "Your so friggin sick, Jenice! I'm going to tell Neko what you're doing!" She said running to find Neko.

"Jencine, wait!" Jenice yelled at Jencine.

"I don't get it. All I wanted was to know what sex is..." Emily said dumbfounded. "Prudence? Do you know what sex is?" She said to the empty space next to her. "I think it's a food... Or maybe a game! Huh? What's that prudence?" She said as she listened to him.

"That's a great idea! Red Eyes should know what sex is! I'm going to go ask Red eyes what sex is!"

10-------

Neko: Okay, that's it. I know! I know! That was really short, but I'm tired and lazy! So review if you want more!


	11. Planning A Date and A Babysitter

Neko: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! You know how it is... High school... Mom taking the computer out of my room... No Internet again... Ex-boyfriends... The usual.

Okay I would just like to say I'm going to try and stick the plot! There is just way too much randomness in my story for my own liking. So I'm going to try and stick to the plot! But of course there will be some randomness here and there, it wouldn't be a story by me if there weren't!

Oh and I'm also not going to do the little convo's in the beginning as much either. It's normally pointless and no one probably reads them anyway!

Now, on with the story!

11-------

"Your parents? A phoenix and panther. What an interesting combination you might be." Hiei said skeptically. "Besides, phoenixes are only ningen myths."

"They are not! I have seen a Phoenix before with my own eyes, so shut up!" Neko yelled defensively while Hiei just raises an eyebrow. "Just forget it. You wouldn't believe me anyway..."

"Wait-"

"Nekooooo! Jenice is teaching Emy- Oh. Uhm... Was I interrupting something?" Jencine said sheepishly.

"No, it's okay, we were done any-"

"Don't listen to her! She lies!" Jenice screamed scared while jumping on her twin's back and trying to cover her mouth so she wouldn't say anything.

"Mmmmm! Mmmph! MMMMM!" Was all Jencine could say as she flailed her arms around trying to get her sister off her.

"Hey, if you don't say anything to Neko, I will set you on a date with Kurama!" Jenice whispered into Jencine's right fox ear, who only nodded in return since Jenice still had her mouth covered.

"Uhm. Okay... So. What were you saying about Jenice teaching Emily something, Jencine?" Neko asked suspiciously while Jencine ripped her mouth away from Jenice's hand.

"Uh... Well, I was saying that uhm... Jenice was teaching Emily how to... pick the lock of your not-so-secret stash of candy!" Jencine chirped.

"Wait, what! I thought I hid it really good this time!" Neko said annoyed childish voice.

"Uhm, Neko? Hiding your candy in the washing machine is not only a stupid place to hid it, everyone would know it was there when they wash their clothes." Jenice said while hitting Neko on the head.

"Well... Yes... You just watch! I'm going to find a really good hiding place this time!" Neko said as she went to go take her candy out of the washing machine, which left Jenice, Jencine, and Hiei alone in an awkward silence/

"... So... Nice weather were having..." Jenice said nonchalantly.

"Yup... Real nice." Jencine said tiredly.

"It's a bit on the cloudy side though..." Hiei said, surprisingly, which left them in another awkward silence.

"Well, as much as I would love to talk to you two, I have a sick fox demon to take care of!" Jencine said as she dragged her twin out the room by her collar and towards Kurama's room. "Now, about our arrangement... I was thinking somewhere among the lines of a candle light dinner next to the beach..." She rambled to her sister who was not even listening, which left Hiei confused, hungry, and alone in his room.

_Ring, Ring_

"Yellow?" Neko said as she opened up her golden compact mirror.

"Neko, I need you in my office. Now." Koenma said through her mirror in a stern tone.

"Uhm... Okay... Let me just tell one of the girls to watch Emily and I will be right there..." She said and to Koenma who just gave a small nod and disappeared off of the screen. "What was the all about?" She said to herself as she walked upstairs to find one of the girls.

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." Kurama said in a weird voice since he was still sick. "You must remember I'm here to watch over Neko, not to go on dates..." He said as he hid under his blankets blushing slightly.

"Kurama, did I ever tell you how much I just love the color _purple_!" Jenice said to Kurama in a voice that said that she knew something she wasn't suppose too. "You know Kurama, hiding a diary under your pillow is not exactly a perfect hiding place. If I didn't know any better, I would think you would have gotten your hiding tips from Neko... I still can't believe she hid her not-so-secret-stash of candy in the washing machine and seriously though no one would find it..." She said to him as Kurama tackled her to the ground and tried to grab his oh-so-manly dairy out of her hands.

"Uhm... What's going on?" Neko asked suspiciously as she saw the two fighting over a lavender book on the floor.

"Oh-Ow!-Nothing! Me and Kurama here-Hey, your stepping on my tail-Where just discussing how he should act when he takes my sister out on a date!-That's my hair you idiot!" Jenice managed to say as she and Kurama still fought over the book at hand.

"Fine... I'll take your sister on a date...?" Kurama announced as he gave up because Jenice had shoved his diary in her bra.

"Yes... Well, as interesting is that is, Jenice, I need you to watch Emily while I'm gone." Neko told Jenice who was mocking Kurama about his Diary.

"Huh? What? Oh I'm sorry Neko, but I can't! I promised a friend in town that I would pop by, and Jencine is coming with me to shop for her date." Jenice told her as Neko gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Friend? Town? You hardly go into the towns anymore, what friend?" Neko asked her friend who was slightly blushing at the moment.

"Uhm.. No one! Look, I made a promise, so I simply can't watch Emy today! Kurama, we will discuss my sister later. Peace y'all." Jenice said quickly as she ran out the room.

"What a weirdo... I don't suppose you could watch her right now, could you?" Neko asked Kurama trying to put on the best chibi face she could possibly make.

"I'm so sorry, but I promised mother that I would visit he today. I told her I was sick and she requested that I went over there so she can take care of me." Kurama told her as Neko's chibi face broke into annoyance. "Why don't you ask Yusuke or Kuwabara to watch her?" He suggested.

"Right. Would you really trust a six-year-old kid in their hands?" She said in a 'Not if they were the last two people on earth' tone.

Kurama just laughs at her reply and gives her another suggestion. "Then why don't you just ask Hiei?"

Neko just snorts at the idea. "Hiei? Yeah right, like that jerk knows how to take care kids.."

"More then you would think." Hiei said from the corner of the room. "I'll watch her." He said showing no emotion in his voice.

"Why Hiei, how generous of you, but I want someone to baby-sit her, not tie her up, through her in a corner, and eat sweet snow." She said in the most sarcastic tone she could muster.

"Well, it's me or Yusuke and Kuwabara. You chose." He said smiling smugly at her horrified face of leaving her precious child in their care.

"Heh. Fine, you watch her. But I must warn you, Emily can be quite the handful..." Neko warned him as Hiei just gave a 'Hn,' while walking out the door, but turning around before exiting.

"She's a small child, what could she possibly do?" He said giving her once last look before he went to go to Emily's room to begin watching her.

"You do know that her room is the other way, right?" Neko yelled to him as Hiei turned around and started to walk in the real direction of Emily's room, but not before glaring daggers at Neko's smug face...

11-------

Neko: Sorry, for that shortness, my muse won't come out from under my bed. -.-;; Well what do you think? R&R!


End file.
